


The Omega Project!

by OliversMuse



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Felicity Smoak, BAMF Oliver Queen, Kidnapping, Pregnancy, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slightly Dominant Oliver, Smut, Soulmates, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 39,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Oliver Queen was enjoying being the strong Alpha on campus at Harvard when he met and fell in love with Felicity Smoak, a strong Omega who was going to school nearby at MIT. Their time together was amazing until one day she disappeared. There was no note and no trace that she had ever existed. Oliver is now the most powerful Alpha in Star City, and he will move heaven and earth to find out what happened to his Omega.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am amazed at the artwork by @Arrowgirl SuperArrowGirl Sarah, thank you once again for an amazing art piece.
> 
> This story is for beggsyboo. She is a loyal reader of my work and an amazing writer herself. Check out her work here on Ao3.
> 
> Updates daily!
> 
> Tweeted as a Best Olicity Fic by @BestOlicityFics on 7/27/18. Thank you!

****

**Present Day**

**A.R.G.U.S. Stronghold - United States**

Amanda watched the blonde Omega through a thick pane of glass. Even with the strong barrier between them Waller had some hesitation. The Omega was strong, and each year she had grown stronger. She knew keeping her from her child was making her agitated, but she needed leverage over her to ensure she did not escape.

Maybe she could schedule her a visitation for later today. Waller turned to the agent standing next to her. “How close are we to isolating the gene Agent Daniels?”

“We are closer Miss Waller, but we had some issues with Miss Smoak cooperating. She was able to make tiny shifts in her DNA which was affecting our procedure. I think we have collected enough now to get started.”

Waller looked back at the blonde woman, sitting on her bed, her knees drawn to her chest, her eyes blazing green.

“Good. Because I don’t know how much longer we will be able to keep her alive.”, Waller said, before she turned and walked out of the room.

 

**5 Years Earlier**

**MIT Campus**

Felicity looked down at her phone as she hurried to her next class. Professor Davis had kept her late, and now she was having to rush to her computer science class. Seeing a text from Sara, Felicity smiled down at her phone.

 _S:_ _A bunch of us are meeting for drinks at Tap Out tonight around 8:00 p.m. I will pick you up at 7:45 p.m. No excuses!_

_F: That is fine. But if that creep Cooper is there and hits on me one more time. I swear to god Sara, I will rip his throat out!_

_S: I get to watch! See you later._

Felicity grinned and slipped her phone into her pocket as she sat down just in time for class to start. Time to get to work!

 

**Harvard University**

Oliver shifted his backpack to his left arm as he made his way down the hall. He saw the Omega and Beta girls that lined the halls looking his way, his Alpha scent was strong, but he had a class to get to, and he could not be distracted. That is until his best friend Tommy slapped him on the shoulder.

“Oliver!! Glad I caught you. You, me and Slade are hitting up Tap Out tonight for drinks. Gotta celebrate your “maturity”!”, Tommy grinned, moving in front of him to stop him from walking off.

“What time?”, Oliver asked, rolling his eyes.

“I will pick you up at 8:30 p.m. my friend.”, Tommy said as he started to walk off. “The girls will be like shooting fish in a barrel!”, Tommy said, then turned and headed down the hall.

Oliver looked his watch, “Shit!”

He ran down the hall. He was late for class.

 

**Tap Out**

Felicity and Sara walked into the bar and Felicity felt slightly uncomfortable. As a newly matured Omega, she was becoming very aware of the Alpha's that were in her vicinity, and there were a lot at the bar tonight. She saw Sara shift beside her and knew she was having the same feelings. The Alpha scent was strong in the air. She glanced around and groaned when she saw Cooper Seldon, a cocky Alpha that went to MIT and a group of his friends across the room. He immediately looked up when he smelled Felicity's scent and she groaned.

"Great. Now I have to deal with that jackass.", she told Sara as they sat at the table their friends had reserved.

"Don't worry. Just ignore the ass-hat.", Sara said as she ordered two drinks from the waitress. Sara knew Felicity normally drank wine, but tonight she ordered her something stronger.

Felicity decided to relax and started talking to Tom, who was sitting to her left. He was a nice Beta that she and Sara had met when they first starting coming to Tap Out. They talked about school and Felicity laughed when he started bickering with Sara about his taste in women. He did not have a good track record. Felicity took a sip of the rum and coke that Sara had ordered for her, and wrinkled her nose. She was not much of a drinker, but it wasn't bad. As she turned to hear something that Tom was saying, she suddenly felt her skin prickle and an Alpha scent assailed her nostrils causing her to shiver. She immediately looked up and started searching the room. Her eyes drifted over the Alpha's in the room and then came to rest on a beautiful Alpha that had just entered the bar. He was 6'1, with brownish blonde hair and the bluest eyes Felicity had ever seen. And she knew his eye color because he was staring straight at her. She saw a good looking dark haired Alpha get the guys attention and then they made their way to a table on the other side of the pool tables.

Felicity turned back to her friend and tried to ignore the awareness that coursed through her body. She had never reacted to an Alpha like this, so _why was he different?_ As the evening progressed she felt his eyes on her on and off through the night. He was unnerving her, but deliciously so.

"I am going to run to the ladies room.", she told Sara. Getting up she made her way to the back of the club, his eyes following her every step. She gave him a slight smile as she passed close by before turning down the hall.

_Jesus! He was magnificent. And his scent!_

As soon as Oliver had entered the bar, an Omega scent had hit his nostrils that made his body react with a predatory growl. His eyes had immediately scanned the room, and landed on a beautiful blonde Omega, sitting toward the back with a group of people. He knew right away it was her scent he was smelling and when she had looked up at him and their eyes had met. He knew he had one goal tonight. To meet her!

Felicity washed her hands, and headed down the hall toward her table, and as she exited the hallway, she groaned. Cooper was blocking her path.

He looked her over as if he was starving and she was prime rib and it made her skin crawl.

"What do you want Cooper?", she asked, already annoyed.

"Now that's a loaded question Smoak.", he said, sidling closer to her.

"I don't have time for you tonight Cooper.", she said and tried to pass him. He grabbed her arm.

"Now is that any way to talk to your Alpha, Smoak?" he said as his eyes slid down to her cleavage and he licked his lips.

Felicity tried to pull her arm away but he would not let go.

"You are NOT my Alpha Cooper and you have about one second to let me go, or you will lose that small sack you call a dick.", she said, turning angry.

She saw Cooper's eyes flare and his grip tightened causing her cry out. Suddenly Cooper was pulled backwards, and shoved against the wall. The magnificent Alpha that had been watching her had him shoved up against the wall, and Cooper's face was turning red.

"I think she told you to let her go.", he said. His voice ice cold.

Cooper looked at the guy, and Felicity could see a little bit of fear behind his eyes.

The guy released his hold on him, and Cooper straightened his shirt. He wasn't stupid enough to stay and challenge the strong Alpha, so he gave Felicity a telling look before he walked back over to his table.

Felicity's blue eyes looked up at the stranger, and she felt her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't look away.

"Um, thank you.", she said. His scent was intoxicating to her and she finally was able to lower her gaze, not wanting him to see just how much she wanted him.

"You are welcome. My name is Oliver Queen.", he said, holding out his hand. His voice was like sin and sex all rolled into one, and Felicity was hooked.

"Felicity Smoak!", she said placing her hand into his. The jolt was immediate and as they stared at each other Oliver's fingers tightened slightly around her small hand.

She was absolutely breathtaking, and he knew at that moment she was going to be his.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver continued to hold her hand, his thumb lightly rubbing over her knuckles his gaze intense and sexual. Felicity finally withdrew her hand and felt the loss of his warmth. 

"Do you go to school around here?", she asked. She really should go back to her friends, but she couldn't seem to walk away. She wanted to know this Alpha more than anything she had ever wanted in her life.

Oliver smiled, and Felicity's breath caught. He was beautiful.

"I am a senior at Harvard. What about you? I haven't seen you on campus.", he said. I would have noticed, he thought.

"I am a senior at MIT.", she said.  He was looking at her so intensely, her legs were slightly shaking.

"Wow, MIT. I am impressed.", Oliver said. "Well Felicity from MIT, would you like to have a drink with me?", Oliver asked indicating the bar. 

Felicity looked over at her friend and Sara just toasted her with her glass. Felicity smiled at him. "I would love to Oliver."

Oliver placed his hand at her back as he guided her over to the bar, and Felicity felt her skin come alive. She had worn her black, backless dress, and when his hand touched her skin, the heat from his touch traveled through her body. 

Oliver had to control his Alpha when his hand touched her bare back. His attraction to her scent was almost overwhelming so when they reached the bar, he removed his hand. but stayed close to her side.

Felicity ordered a glass of wine, while Oliver ordered a whiskey. She silently thanked the drinking gods that the drinking age was 19, and she played with her wine glass as she turned to him. 

"So Harvard is pretty impressive as well. What is your major?", she asked taking a sip.

"Business Management. My family has a company that my father wants me to take over one day.", he said. 

Felicity noticed something in how he said that, and she looked at him sharply. "Do you not want to do that?"

He shrugged. "A part of me does. It just can be a lot of pressure.", he said. 

Felicity tilted her head, and sat on the stool behind her, crossing her legs. Oliver's eyes traveled up her legs, and Felicity held her breath as his gaze came back to her. "I understand about pressure.", she said, trying not to sound breathless. "It is just me and my Mom, and I strive to do well because I want her to be proud of me."

Oliver turned his body fully to her and stepped closer. Felicity instinctively uncrossed her legs, and he stepped between them. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest, she thought surely he could hear it. He boldly reached out and stroked her cheek, and Felicity's eyes closed briefly. The fire from his touch was going to consume her.

His gaze slowly turned green, as his desire for her rose. Felicity felt her face turning red, her blush a combination of desire and uncertainty. She didn't know him. Had never met him before. But she already knew she could deny him nothing and that was part scary, part exhilarating.

"You are beautiful Felicity Smoak!", he said, bringing his other hand up to push her hair back from her shoulder. Oliver's mind flashed to her writhing beneath him and them bonding as they both climaxed together. He felt his pants grow tight. His breath increasing along with hers. 

"Have you had a heat yet Felicity?", he asked. His voice husky, slightly deeper.

Felicity should have been embarrassed at his question. It was very personal. But she wasn't at all. 

"No...", she said breathlessly. His hand that had caressed her cheek had strayed up into the base of her hair, and he tugged slightly tilting her head so she was looking up at him.

"Good!", was all he said. 

He saw Felicity's eyes shift behind him and he stepped back from her and grimaced as Tommy slapped his shoulder. "Oliver we were missing you.", he said with a grin, and then looked at Felicity. His eyes widened appreciatively.

"Well hello beautiful. Where have you been my whole life?", he asked stepping around Oliver, and holding out his hand. "Tommy Merlyn, but you can call me in love." His line was cheesy, but he was so endearing that Felicity had to laugh. Oliver groaned and pulled him away from her. 

"Hands off Tommy.", he said with a growl.

Felicity saw Sara approaching and slid off of the stool. She felt her body shift closer to Oliver and he placed a hand at her waist. She tried to control her breathing as his thumb gently stroked her bare back.   _Jesus, his touch was like fire._

"Felicity! Are you going to introduce me to your handsome friends?", Sara asked and looked at Tommy. He took her hand before Felicity could respond. 

"Tommy Merlyn. And you are??", he prompted.

"Sara Lance.", she said as he continued to hold her hand. 

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Felicity groaned. 

Sara turned to Felicity. "I hate to break up the party, but we both have classes tomorrow. It's time to scoot.", she said, and looked at Oliver. His eyes were soley on Felicity. Felicity grabbed a napkin and borrowed a pen from the bartender, writing down her name and number. She handed it to Oliver and his fingers deliberately touched hers as he took it from her.

"It was wonderful to meet you Oliver Queen. Call me.", she said, and then leaned up and kissed his cheek. They both felt a spark of electricity and Felicity felt his hand tighten briefly on her back before she stepped away.

"It was nice meeting you too Felicity.", he said. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. 

She gave him a small wave as Sara pulled her towards the door. 

Oliver sighed as he watched her leave. He was calling her first thing tomorrow.

 

Oliver headed to class the next morning, the napkin from the night before held tightly in his hand. He wanted to call her but he was afraid she would be in class, so he decided a text would do for now.

_O:  Good Morning beautiful. This is Oliver._

_F:  Oh good. For a minute there I thought it was another handsome Alpha I met at a bar._

_O: That fucker had better keep his hands off. I don't share._

_F:  Neither do I Queen._

Oliver grinned. 

_O: So Felicity from MIT. Would you like to go to dinner tonight?_

_F: Hmmm, let me check my calendar._

She let several seconds pass by as she grinned.

_F: I guess I can fit you in tonight. What time?_

_O: Does 7 p.m. work?_

_F: Sure. I will text you my address._

She immediately sent him her address, her cheeks hurting from smiling so big. 

Several girls passed Oliver in the hall. They tried desperately to get his attention, even going so far as throwing their Omega scent his way. Oliver never noticed. He was grinning at his screen as if it held the funniest joke in the world.

_O: I am looking forward to tonight Felicity._

_F: Me too Oliver. See you later._

Felicity felt someone bump into her and she clicked off her phone as she looked up. _Cooper!_

He crowded her against the wall. "I didn't appreciate last night Felicity.", he said. 

"And I didn't appreciate being manhandled. And if you ever touch me like that again Cooper. They will find you buried six feet under.", she said, her eyes flashing green. She shoved him away and walked off. 

Bad move Smoak, he thought.

Felicity hurried down the hall to her class. She was so excited about her date with Oliver that the rest of her classes passed in a haze. She hurried back to her dorm after her last class and immediately went to her closet. What was she going to wear? It took her an hour to decide on her red dress with the zipper around the side and her favorite red pumps. She might as well go bold, she thought. She hesitantly approached her lingerie drawer. She should wear something sexy, just in case. She chose her red bra and lace thong to match her outfit.

Felicity showered and nervously dressed and she laughed when she realized how early it was. He would not be there for another hour, so she made herself a glass of wine, and drank her wine as she paced.  She heard a knock on her dorm door at 6:30, and she frowned. She wasn't expecting anyone. Felicity opened the door and a soft smile curved her lips when she saw who was on the other side. 

_Oliver!_

Oliver had gotten dressed and then nervously paced his room. He had another hour before he was suppose to leave but he could not help himself. He needed to see her. Grabbing his keys he left the dorm and headed to the MIT campus. He nodded politely to the dorm parent, as he went up the stairs and turned right down the hall. He stood outside her door for a good 10 minutes. _Would she be ok with him being early?_ He took a deep breath and knocked.

Oliver felt his axis shift when Felicity opened the door. She has been stunning last night but she was sexy as fuck tonight, and when he saw the smile curve her lips he could not help himself. He stepped forward and placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Present Day**

**A.R.G.U.S. Stronghold – United States**

“I want to see Waller NOW!!”, Felicity said as she paced her room. Or as she referred to it, her glass cage. It had been days since they had let her see her daughter, and her chest felt tight from the pain.

The guard who was outside her door, got on his comm.

“Waller, the prisoner is asking to speak to you.”, Felicity heard him say.

Felicity sat down on her bed. She knew they probably watched her through a camera in her room somewhere, but she wanted to seem calm when she saw Waller. She needed to see her daughter. Felicity’s eyes turned soft as she thought of the beautiful little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes that reminded her so much of him. She tried not to think of him too much. It hurt so bad being away from him, not being able to see him, or hold him. She missed him so much. Felicity straightened her back when she heard her door open.

“What do you want Felicity?”, Waller asked, clearly aggravated.

“I want to see Sophie.” Felicity said. She was trying to hold her temper, but she really wanted to rip Waller’s throat out. _All in good time, she thought._

Waller looked at her for a moment. Then turned and walked out the door without saying a word. Felicity rushed to the door and heard Waller giving instructions to her guard to have Sophie brought to her. Felicity sat on the bed, as tears flowed down her face. Finally!

Ten minutes later she heard her door unlock, and then the most wonderful sound in the world. ”Mommy!” Sophie flew to her and Felicity hugged her tight. “Oh baby!”, she said. All was right. For now.

 

**Five Years Earlier**

Felicity felt her knees go weak as Oliver kissed her. Her hands moved into his hair and she gripped tightly, as he deepened the kiss. It was electrifying. When she had opened the door and he was standing their looking even more handsome than she remembered, she had lost all rational thought. Her Omega, had wanted nothing more than to pull him in her room, and straddle those strong thighs. And now he was kissing her so wantonly, so hungrily, that she thought surely, he would take her right here on the floor. But after a couple of moments, they pulled apart, gasping for air, their eyes blazing green with their need for each other.

Oliver stepped back, and let his hands fall to his side. He cleared his throat trying to gain some control. Felicity just stared. She could not move. That was a kiss that she felt from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes, and when someone said the word “toe curling”, she now knew exactly what that meant.

Oliver laughed nervously and looked at her. “You look stunning Felicity.”, he finally said, his voice husky. It made her shiver. Oliver noticed.

“Thank you.”, she said, still not able to move.

“Are you ready to go?”, Oliver asked, looking behind her into her room.

Felicity finally shook free of her kiss induced trance. “Oh yes….of course. Let me get my purse.”

As she walked back into her room, Oliver said a silent _“Fuck!”_ The dress she was wearing had a zipper that went from her right thigh, around her hip and up her back, and his Alpha was howling at him to take that zipper apart with his teeth. _Jesus!_ He had not felt this out of control since his first Alpha hormones had hit him at 16. It was unnerving, but exciting.

Felicity grabbed her purse, her hands shaking, and walked back to the door. Oliver led her out, and she locked her door before walking down the hall. Oliver took her hand in his as they navigated the hallway, and Felicity stayed close to his side. She just felt that is where she should be at that moment. They walked out to his car, and he opened the passenger door, giving her a look of pure possessiveness as she sat in the passenger seat. He shut her door and then strode around the car, and got in to drive, and as he shifted the gear and pulled away from the curb, Felicity almost let out a whimper as his strong hand shifted the gears.

 _Ok Felicity! You have got to calm yourself down. I don’t know what it is about this Alpha but you don’t want to make a fool of yourself. Just try to control yourself, she thought_. By the time they arrived at the restaurant, she still wasn’t having luck in that department.

Oliver valeted and as the valet came around and opened her door, Oliver’s eyes flashed when the guy helped her out of the car. He didn’t like him touching her and made a note that when they left, _HE_ would open her door. Felicity stepped around and Oliver placed his hand at her back to guide her inside, his thumb absently rubbing her lower back.

_Ok Felicity you are going to have to calm down if you are going to make it through dinner without begging him to take you right on the damn table, she thought._

The maitre’d led them to their table. It was a two-person table, set back in a small secluded alcove, and Oliver held her chair for her as she sat. He let his fingers brush her shoulder, and they both shivered at the awareness that was crackling with such intensity between them. He took a deep breath and sat across from her, taking the wine menu from the waiter.

“Please bring us a bottle of your house red.”. Oliver said, not taking his eyes off of Felicity as he handed the menu to the waiter.

Felicity looked at him in surprise. “How did you know I liked red wine?”

“It was what you ordered last night.”, he said. _Ok Queen. That just earned you major points, she thought._

They looked over the menu and after placing their order, Felicity looked across at him nervously. The candlelight was placing a dark, dangerous edge to his chiseled features, and Felicity gripped her hands together under the table. She could smell his Alpha scent, intense and inviting and she slowly counted backwards from ten in her head to control her excitement.

Oliver sat looking at her intently. Something about this particular Omega was calling to his possessive, feral side. He had worked on controlling his “urges” since he had developed his hormones, but she was pushing all of that control out the window, and it was intoxicatingly exciting.

"So I didn't get a chance to ask. Who was the Alpha with control issues last night?", Oliver asked. He tensed as he waited for her to answer. He prayed that she would not say he was an ex-boyfriend. If she did he might just have to kill him. He relaxed a little when she responded.

Felicity groaned. "Cooper Seldon. He's a student at MIT who has had a crush on me since our sophomore year. I try to avoid him as much as possible, but sometimes it's difficult."

"If I see him put his hands on you like that again, I swear to god I will rip his heart out." Oliver growled. Just the thought of the guy touching her made him see red.

"I can handle Cooper.", she said and smiled. "But thank you for coming to my rescue."

The waiter brought their food, and they enjoyed their food, and talked about their childhoods, their classes, and what their dreams were after graduation. As the waiter took their empty plates, Oliver scooted his chair over closer to her. Felicity looked around nervously, but no one was paying them any attention. She swallowed nervously, playing with her napkin in her lap.

He placed his hand on her thigh, and Felicity felt fire shoot between her legs. Oliver leaned closer to her and spoke softly into her ear, "Would it be presumptuous of me to tell you that as good as their dessert is here, I want nothing more than to take you back to your dorm room, and unzip that damn dress?"

Felicity's shudder of lust was physical, and Oliver felt it straight to his dick.

"No.", she whispered so softly, that Oliver almost thought he imagined it. He kept his eyes on her as he lifted his hand to the waiter for the check. Felicity could not look away. His hand slid higher, pushing her skirt up ever so slightly, and Felicity parted her legs instinctively. Her eyes turned such a fiery green, that Oliver's grip tightened. _Ok, they needed to go NOW!_

Felicity sat stone still as Oliver paid the check and then she took his hand when he offered, pulling her from her seat, and up to his chest. His lips ghosted close to hers, and his smile turned wickedly sensual.

"Are you ready Felicity?", he asked.

Felicity couldn't even respond. She just grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door. Oliver's long strides kept up with her quick steps and he slipped his arm possessively around her waist. He saw the valet give Felicity an appreciative look as they approached the kiosk, and Oliver's look was so lethal, that the poor young Alpha lowered his gaze, and grabbed his keys from the hook, turning and running to their car. He didn't look at her again.

Oliver opened the car door, and when Felicity slid into the seat her skirt moved up her thighs causing Oliver's blood to heat to such a level that he almost growled in need.

This was crazy, insane, intense and neither one could stop the direction they were heading. Their Alpha and Omega were clearly in control and that was it.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver got into the car, and they could each feel their skin humming as he drove back to her dorm. He followed her up the stairs, his hand against the small of her back. Felicity took her keys from her purse, but her hand was shaking so hard when she tried to open the lock, that Oliver finally took the keys from her, and opened the door. However, he did not step inside. He wanted to be sure this was what she wanted as badly as he did. 

Felicity looked back at him in surprise. "Are you coming in Oliver?", she asked. Her voice slightly husky.

Oliver took her hand in his and looked at her with sincerity. He needed to keep his hormones under control. "I just want to make sure you want this too Felicity.", he said. 

Felicity looked at him with surprise. He was being so mature for a 20 year old Alpha. Most would have looked at her as if she was there to please them, and not cared about her feelings. But he had stopped. He was asking. She smiled.

She tugged on his hand and pulled him into her room, closing the door and locking it behind her. She leaned against it, and the light from her room caught the metal of the zipper. Oliver stepped determinedly forward, and took the zipper between his fingers. Their eyes locked as he slowly started to pull it up and around her hip. He turned her slowly as the zipper glided easily up the teeth, until her back was to him. Felicity felt her heartbeat quicken and her breathing become shallow as she waited, wondering what he would do next, where his hands would go. Where his lips might go. Oliver followed the line of the zipper with his eyes as he moved it slowly up her back and when it reached the top, he unhooked it from the teeth. Her dress fell open to reveal the beautiful lines of her back, and when his eyes fell to her ass and he saw her red thong, his cock became so hard, he thought for sure he would come right there. 

His mouth immediately fell to her shoulder, and he traced his lips from one shoulder to the other, before giving her a mock bond bite on the shoulder. Felicity's head fell forward, her forehead leaning against the door as he slid her dress off of her arms, and to the floor. She stood in her heels, with only her red lace thong and red lace bra and Oliver's Alpha completely took over. He could not control it. He swiftly turned her around to face him and kissed her hard, possessively, pressing her body against the door as he took complete control of her mouth. His tongue invaded and danced against hers, and her inner Omega was so very happy that she did not have a roommate. She pressed her body to his, and the feel of his clothes scratching against her skin, reminded her that she was half undressed and he was not. It was so hot that Felicity felt her thighs clench in needy anticipation. 

Oliver's hand slid down between her thighs and when he felt how wet she was he groaned, touching her harder. Felicity moaned and suddenly Oliver broke the kiss, moving back from her. He backed over to the bed and sat down, crooking his finger for her to come to him. Her legs moved of their own volition, and she sauntered over, her eyes glowing green, her hips swaying, calling to him. She stopped in between his legs, and Oliver shrugged off his coat. Then he roughly undid his tie, his eyes keeping her tethered to him, the heat between them insane. He unbuttoned his shirt, and tugged his shirt out of the waist of his pants, then left his shirt hanging open. Felicity felt a throbbing between her legs as she saw his chest for the first time.

 _Holy fuck!_ The guy had a chest that looked like it was carved out of rock. All muscles and lines, and his abs made her breasts tingle. Oliver placed his hands on her hips and tugged her forward, his face right in line with her stomach, and he looked up at her, as he inhaled. Her Omega scent mixed with the scent of her arousal nearly sent him to orbit and Oliver stood abruptly in front of her, his hands going around her back to unhook her bra. He pulled it slowly down her arms, and Felicity whimpered when the cool air hit her hard nipples. Oliver sat back down and immediately pulled one into his mouth, sucking hard as his hands held her hips. Her throbbing intensified. He moved to the other one, and Felicity's hands went into his hair, gripping tightly. Oliver's pants were getting painfully tight, and he finally grabbed the lace of her panties, and pulled them down her legs. Felicity stepped out of them and went to remove her red shoes. Oliver stopped her. He wanted those to stay on.

He stood up from the bed, and let his shirt slide down his arms to the floor. Then moving around behind her, he whispered in her ear. "Hands on the bed." 

Felicity bent forward and placed her hands on the bed, and then she heard his belt and zipper, and she tried to squeeze her thighs together, wondering what he looked like, how he would feel. Oliver removed the rest of his clothes, taking the condom from his back pocket, and stepped up behind her. He had been with his fair share of girls, both Omega and Beta alike. But the Omega in front of him was his wet dream personified, and he ran his hands down her back and over her perfect ass. She had the tiniest waist, and Oliver leaned down and kissed her lower back before nipping her gently. 

Felicity's breathing was so ragged by this point, and she was so wet, that it was slowly dripping down her thighs, and seeing her body's reaction to him made Oliver decide enough was enough. He needed to be inside her, now!

Oliver opened the condom and rolled it down his cock, and then he took his cock in his hand, and pressed into her, hearing a soft moan escape her lips as her hips pushed back toward him. Oliver quickly took control, and pushed all the way in, his hands moving, one to hold her shoulder and the other resting on her hip. No other girl felt as good as she did, and he let his inner Alpha loose. He started thrusting hard and fast, his hand on her shoulder pulling her back onto him, his other hand gripping her hip. 

God he was stretching her so good.

"Oh....Oliver!", she cried out. His hand on her shoulder moved into her hair, and he gently tugged her head back causing her body to arch as his body demanded everything from hers. Oliver felt a rumble in his chest, her body encasing him so tightly, so warmly.

"Harder!", she said. Her Omega took over. She wanted this Alpha to claim her, and as his hips pounded into hers, that is exactly what he did. 

He tugged on her hair harder, and Felicity's muscle's clenched him, causing a groan of extreme pleasure from his chest. 

Their bodies parted and came together over and over and over, and as their orgasm built, Oliver leaned forward, and tugged her head up to him."I knew you would be mine!", he growled.

That did it for Felicity, she came with a shout of his name, her pleasure hitting her with wave after wave. But he didn't stop he kept moving chasing his own release and as he started to cum, he bit her shoulder, sending her body into another mini-orgasm that shook her very soul. Oliver knew that without her biting him in return they were not mated by his bite, but he wanted to explore that with her. He wanted to do everything with her.Their bodies sweaty and their breathing ragged, Oliver slowly pulled out of her as she collapsed onto the bed. He discarded the condom and then turned and looked at her. Her eyes were devouring him, and his possessiveness increased as he looked at her, naked, sexed up and wanting more from the look in her eye.

He walked over and sat on the bed next to her with a smile. He kissed her soft lips, and she pulled him down so that his back was on the bed. She needed more and to both of their delight, they did not leave her dorm for the rest of the weekend.

 

**Present Day**

**Queen Consolidated**

Oliver Queen stood looking out the window of his office that overlooked Star City. To say he was a strong, magnificent Alpha was an understatement. Oliver Queen was Alpha male personified and every single Omega and Beta within Star City knew it. But he also had a reputation of being hard and sometimes cold. Something had happened in his past to harden his heart, and there was no woman who had been able to reach it. Oliver saw John Diggle walk up to his Assistant, and as she directed him toward his office, Oliver turned and greeted him.

"Oliver Queen.", he said, holding out his hand.

"John Diggle.", John said, giving him a measured look.

"I know who you are John. You are the best Private Detective between here and Central City."

John inclined his head acknowledging the statement and not denying it.

"What can I do for you Mr. Queen?", he asked as Oliver motioned for him to sit in the chair across the desk from him. Oliver took a seat behind his desk and leaned back confidently.

"I need your help to find someone. Her name is Felicity Smoak.", he said his eyes a fiery green.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver heard her name trip off of his tongue. It has been over five years since she had vanished. In the beginning he had been desperate to find her. But there had been no trace of her. Nothing. It was if she had never existed, and as days turned to months, his worry had turned to anger. They had bonded, they were soulmates. He had known that from their first night together. But then she had left. No note. No goodbye. No reason. It tore at his chest until the years had past and the wounds had hardened his heart. He had tried to go on with his life. He had graduated, and then eventually took over as CEO of Queen Consolidated when his dad had a debilitating stroke two years ago. He was one of the youngest CEO's and that coupled with his raw sexuality and looks had pushed him to the front of the pack for most eligible bachelor. Oliver had poured himself into his work. Trying to forget her eyes, her hair, the feel of her beneath him, the feel of her beside him. And even though he had slept with a few Omegas and Betas over the years it had always been for release and nothing else. So as he said her name to John, he felt his old emotions coming to the surface. He needed closure.

**Five Years Ago**

**MIT Campus**

Felicity hurried out of the door as soon as her class was over. A huge grin spread across her face as she saw Oliver, leaning against his car, waiting for her. HIs beautiful smile lit his face when he saw her, and she ran up and threw her arms around him, kissing his face, his cheeks, his jaw. Anywhere she could reach with her lips.

"I did it!", she squealed as he laughed and held her close to him. "I finished my last class!!" This woman, this Omega had become his life, his heart and his soul. They had been together every spare moment that they could since that amazing weekend, and they were both excited because Felicity had been exhibiting signs of her first heat coming on soon.

"I knew you could do it beautiful!", Oliver said, giving her a kiss before turning and opening the car door for her. As Oliver walked around the car, he felt eyes on him, and his gaze immediately scanned the parking lot landing on Cooper Seldon. He had not bothered Felicity in the five months she and Oliver had been together, but he still kept his eye on him. Oliver gave him a cold stare, before getting into the car, and driving out of the parking lot.

"Well now that both of our classes are over, we need to decide what we are going to do once graduation is over.", Oliver said, almost hesitantly.

"I have been thinking about that Oliver, and I think we should just move to Star City, and get an apartment. You need to be there for Queen Consolidated, and I can get a tech job there.", she said with a grin.

Oliver felt a lightness flood his chest. He had wanted to her ask her to come with him to Star City but he had not wanted to pressure her. Now she would be there with him.

Oliver grinned as he drove to his apartment. He had gotten his own place two months after they had started dating and Felicity had so much of her stuff there that they were practically living together. 

Oliver took her book bag as they headed up the stairs, and he unlocked the door, letting Felicity enter before him. She gasped when she saw candles all around the room, and a big bouquet of flowers sitting on the table. 

"Oliver!!", she exclaimed as he closed the door behind him. "What is all of this?"

"Well", he drawled. "You are going to be going into your first heat soon, and I thought it would be a good time for us to bond." he said, holding her face gently in his hands. "I love you Felicity Megan Smoak.", he said, his love evident in his eyes.

Felicity melted. She had been secretly hoping for this day since she knew her heat would be coming soon. She felt tears fall from her eyes as she looked at the man who had become her other half. 

"I love you too Oliver, so very much." She leaned forward and kissed him gently. "And your timing could not be better. Because according to my records, I should start going into my heat tonight.", she whispered seductively. 

Oliver pulled her closer and kissed her sweetly. He couldn't wait for his family to meet her. They were going to love her as much as he did, and Thea could not stop talking about her mushy big brother every time he called her. 

Oliver took her hand and led her to the table, and as she was sitting down there was a knock at the door. Oliver grinned, "Ah good! Right on time.", he said. He opened the door and paid the delivery man and Felicity laughed when she saw him holding a box of pizza. Oliver opened it with a flourish showing pepperoni and cheese with pineapple added to one side. She laughed even harder knowing how much Oliver hated pineapple on his pizza, hence the two halves. 

"It is perfect Mr. Queen.", she grinned, taking a slice. Oliver sat the pizza down and grabbed two glasses and the bottle of wine he had been airing from the kitchen.

He poured them each a glass of wine and held his glass up to her in a toast. "Felicity, the night I met you was the most amazing night of my life. I knew, deep in my heart that you would change everything for me, and you did. You are my Omega, my soul mate, the woman that holds my heart and soul.", Oliver said giving her a soft loving look. "You have it always!", he said clinking his glass to hers. 

They both could not wait to start a new chapter of their lives together.

 

**Present Day**

**Queen Consolidated**

John took his notepad and pen from his jacket pocket. He jotted down the information that Oliver had already given him. Name, date of birth, last known location, parents names. Oliver had told him of how they had met five years ago, of their time together, and then of how she had vanished. His tone was cold and impersonal, and John looked at him curiously. He had heard of Oliver Queen, and knew his reputation as being a cold shrewd business man. But as he talked some pieces started to fall into place for John. Oliver's heart had been ripped from his chest. He could say the words as coldly as he wanted, but John knew a wounded soul when he saw one. He was looking forward to taking this case.

"So there has been no sign of her in over five years?", John asked curiously.

"No. I have kept in touch with her Mother Donna, and there has been no contact with her either.", Oliver said, his hands slowly curling into fists on the arm of his chair.

"And this guy Cooper Seldon, you said. The one that was bothering Felicity. Was he ever questioned in her disappearance?", John asked, writing down his name.

"SCPD kept her case open for three years before placing it into their cold case files. From what I understand Seldon was questioned the first year of her disappearance, but they cleared him. Said he had an alibi.", Oliver said, but his voice was tight. 

"Oliver, have you ever considered that this woman could have been playing you? That she might have wanted to disappear?", John asked. Oliver reacted immediately.

"Felicity would never do that John.", he said harshly. His mask of indifference, slipping.

John let those questions drop.

"Look John. Money is no object. Whatever you need to get me some closure on this is at your disposal.", Oliver said, coldly, methodically. His mask had slipped back into place.

John stood, placing his notepad and pen in his pocket. "I think I have everything I need for now Oliver.", John said. He held out his hand and Oliver stood, shaking it. "I will be in touch.", John said, giving Oliver a nod before turning and walking out of the office.

Oliver sat back down in his chair gazing back out the window with a sigh. That had been harder than he had thought it would be, the emotions almost feeling raw again. His jaw ticked as he controlled his emotions once again. He would deal with whatever John could uncover for him and then he could hopefully move on with his life. 

But as he thought those words, he knew it would never be true. His life was cold, meaningless without her in it.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver entered his penthouse later that evening and shrugged off his suit coat. He undid the knot of his tie and sat on the couch, closing his eyes. The memories were coming back like a flood of emotion. He had locked it down into a small part of himself. It had been the only way he could get through the years after she had vanished. He had wanted to continue looking for her, but he had been young, and family responsibilities had gotten in the way. The day the police had informed him that the case was officially cold had been the most difficult of all for him. Oliver stood and walked down the hall to his bedroom. He needed to work out. It was a release that allowed him to wear himself out so he could sleep at night. Sleeping had not come easy after she was gone. Changing into his sweats and a t-shirt and tennis shoes, he walked down the hall to his gym. Oliver immediately headed to the punching bag. He needed to hit something, and he needed to hit it hard. He pushed the button on his stereo system and then grabbed the gloves pulling them on his hands. As he let the music flood his mind, he started punching. Before he knew it, he was punching harder and harder, the emotions hitting him as he punched. He never felt the tears flowing down his cheeks. He only felt the sweet release of exhaustion and burning muscles. It was all he could let himself feel for now.

 

**A.R.G.U.S. Stronghold – United States**

Amanda walked into the lab, her suit and hair impeccable as always. She needed her team to have made some progress and as she approached Agent Daniels, she hoped he had good news for her.

“Where are we Daniels?”, she asked, glancing at the subject that was strapped to the medical table. She seemed so small but looks could be deceiving. Felicity Smoak was a force to be reckoned with, and as a mated Omega, she had been exactly what they needed for their “project”.

“Going much better today. Making the sedative stronger has helped our progress. She has been out for 30 minutes.”, he said as he worked with the vial of blood in his hand. “I think we just might be able to isolate the gene we need.”

Waller smiled coldly. Good. She needed her project to move forward as soon as possible. They had “volunteers” coming in three days and she wanted to make sure the formula was ready for testing. If this project worked, Waller knew two good things would come of it. They would have the Alpha’s and Omega’s they needed for their use, and she would get a promotion. It was a win win.

“Thanks Daniels!”, she said. “Keep me informed.”, She gave one last look at Felicity before walking out.

 

**Star City Detective Agency – Star City**

John sat at his desk, his fingers absently strumming on the desktop as he looked at his computer monitor. He had found a picture of Felicity Smoak, from the day she disappeared. She looked happy, her arms around a friend and they were in their graduation gowns. She was smiling and seemed so full of life. John could see why Oliver had fallen for the petite blonde. Hearing a knock on his door, he looked up as his wife Lyla entered. She was an agent for A.R.G.U.S., and sometimes stopped by to help when cases seemed at a standstill.

She walked over and kissed him on the forehead, before taking a seat next to him. “What’s going on John? Your call has me curious.”, she said with a smile.

“Well, as I told you I have been hired by Oliver Queen to find a woman by the name of Felicity Smoak.”, he said, still staring at her picture. Lyla’s eyebrows raised.

“THE Oliver Queen?”, she said with a look of surprise. She knew of the man. He had been in the tabloids a few times but stories of him were few and far between. He would be seen periodically with a beautiful woman on his arm, but was never the same woman, and the sightings were rare.

“It seems this Felicity Smoak was his bonded mate and she vanished without a trace about five years ago.”, John said, turning his seat to face her. “There has not been a trace of her Lyla. No communication, no sightings, nothing!”, he said. “I was wondering if you could use some of you’re A.R.G.U.S., contacts and see if anything comes up on your end.”, he said.

“Sure Johnny, you know I am glad to help. But do you think this was a kidnapping? What are you thinking?, she said.

“I’m not sure yet. But based on what Oliver told me, she would not have left on her own. They were bonded Lyla. You don’t just walk away from something like that.”, he said. Lyla nodded absently. She knew that to be true. She and John had bonded after meeting in the military, and the thought of ever leaving him was like a punch to the gut. She stood up and walked to the door. “Let me see what I can do. Dinner tonight?”, she asked, with a smile.

“Your on.”, John said, smiling as she left.

His face turned serious again, as he looked back over his notes. Today he had plans to track down and speak with this Cooper Seldon. Maybe he could give him some clues.

 

**Five Years Earlier**

**Oliver’s Apartment – Boston**

Felicity stood at the sink doing the dishes. Their dinner has been perfect. She was still so amazed she had found Oliver. He was amazing in a million different ways and she could not wait for her mother to meet him.

She felt arms band around her waist and shivered as he nuzzled her neck. No matter how many times they were together or made love, she had the same reaction every time he was near. It was visceral, reaction that always shook her to her very core. She leaned back into him with a smile, and then leaned down to put the last dish in the dishwasher. She turned to him with a smile, when suddenly, she felt a heat like nothing she had ever felt before. It was intense, and sexual and so strong that Felicity would have doubled over if Oliver had not been holding her.

“Felicity?!’, Oliver said, his eyes wide with concern.

Another wave hit her, and Felicity felt like her clothes were alive with tiny sparks of fire. She looked up at Oliver and what he saw took his breath away. Her eyes were glowing bright green, their depths holding a look of such pure, raw lust that his heart skipped a beat. She was going into heat. His eyes flashed green as his body responded.

Felicity’s arms tightened around his neck and she pulled him into a desperately, hungry kiss. He responded, his hands holding her waist as she pulled herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She was so desperate, her body driving her every move, and Oliver was right here with her. Felicity reached down and unbuttoned his pants, pushing his zipper down as her lips dragged down his neck, nipping him at his mate point. Their Alpha and Omega’s took over as she pushed her hand into his pants. She needed him desperately, achingly right now!

Oliver understood her need. He had been with one other Omega during her heat, however they had not bonded. He had no desire at that time to do so. So, he understood her desperation, her need of him, and it made him feel like he was on top of the world.

He quickly reached down, undoing her pants. There was no time for gentleness, or clothes coming off. This was a heated, primal mating that was centuries old, and Oliver pulled her off the counter, shoving her pants down her legs. She pushed his pants down, his cock free and hard, and he quickly picked her up by her thighs, placing her back on the counter. He pulled her hips forward and heard her growl of extreme pleasure as he thrust into her with such force, that Felicity smiled. It was exactly what her body was craving.

Their bodies moved as one as he quickly starting thrusting hard and fast. His mouth took possession of hers in a way she had never felt before, and Felicity’s hands gripped him tight. Her heat hit her hard, and they came together frantic, intense and hungry, their primal side front and center.

Felicity locked eyes with his, green on green as they moved toward an explosive release, and when the did, they each bit down on the shoulder of the other, their bond solidifying quickly as they roared into orgasm. Oliver’s forehead fell to hers as they gasped for air. He stayed inside her, both of them not willing to part just yet. His eyes blazed as he looked at her. His Omega, his mate.

**Three Weeks Later**

**Graduation Day - Boston**

Felicity woke feeling sick to her stomach. She had been off for a couple of weeks now and had chalked it up to the flu, but it had been two weeks and she was not feeling better. Dragging herself out of bed she headed to the bathroom. Oliver had left earlier that morning for his own graduation ceremony and they had plans to meet afterward at Big Belly Burger with Tommy, Sara and Slade. Felicity dressed and grabbed her graduation gown and cap. She was so thrilled that today all of her hard work would finally pay off. Her Mom was not able to fly in due to weather but had called and was planning on coming up the following week.

Felicity arrived at the venue and immediately was guided to her class. The graduation went smoothly and she had Sara film her walking across the stage to send to her Mom. As they lingered outside taking pictures and giving hugs, Felicity felt sick again. She hurried to the bathroom. She needed to get to a doctor and figure out what was going on with her.

Felicity was sick, and when she came out to wash her face, she looked in the mirror, realization washing her over.

An hour later Felicity sat in shock on the couch of her apartment, her results in her hand. It was positive! She was pregnant. Felicity’s hands covered her mouth in shock. It was so unexpected. She had a million things running through her head. How was Oliver going to feel about this? Would he be happy? Mad?

Felicity’s hand fell to her stomach. She was supposed to meet Oliver in 30 minutes. How was she going to tell him? Felicity stood numbly to her feet, and grabbed her purse and phone. She needed to leave. She would figure out how to tell him. He loved her. It would all work out.

Felicity hurried down the stairs and as she exited into the parking garage, she felt someone come up behind her. Before she knew what was happening her world went black.

Felicity started to come to, and felt a pain in her head. She glanced around and started to panic when she realized she was strapped to a chair in a sterile room. What happened? Where was she? How long had she been out? Felicity looked up as the door opened and a beautiful woman walked in, followed by a man in a lab coat.

"I see you are finally awake Miss Smoak.", the woman said. "My name is Amanda Waller, this is Agent Daniels."

Felicity gave her a hard stare. "Am I suppose to recognize the names?", she asked bitterly. "What am I doing here? What is going on?"

Amanda smiled coldly. "Well Miss Smoak, our organization was in need of a "smart, strong" Omega. And you seem to fit the bill quite well."

"What? Why?", Felicity asked, trying to free her hands. They were tied tight.

"We have a project we are working on to create a race of superior Alpha's and Omega's. You came to our attention from a mutual friend. We have need to tap into your intellect. And the fact that you are a strong Omega is another plus.", Amanda said, crossing her arms. "I would get comfortable Miss Smoak. You are going to be with us for a long time."

Felicity looked at her like she was crazy. "Please let me go. Oliver will be looking for me.", she said, her eyes turning a fiery green.

"Ah yes, your magnificent mate. We wanted him too, but his disappearance would draw too much attention and there would be too many questions. Especially with his family being who they are in Star City. But that is ok, we can get some of his DNA a different way."

Felicity froze, "How?", she was afraid to hear the answer.

"Why you and Mr. Queen's child of course.", Amanda said. "Oh and your mental bond connection with Mr. Queen is useless here. We have a dampener system that radiates interference. You can't communicate with him." Amanda turned and left the room.

Felicity felt intense fear course through her body. How did they know she was pregnant? Did Oliver even know she was missing yet? Felicity's eyes hardened with determination. She would not let them get near her child. She would get her and her baby home to him, if it was the last thing she did. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Home of Cooper Seldon**

John walked up to the front door of the modest home and rang the doorbell. It seemed Cooper had done well for himself after graduation and John was able to track him living nearby in Gotham City.

Hearing the door open, John placed a pleasant smile on his face as a man with brown hair, in his middle twenties answered the door.

"Cooper Seldon?" John asked.

"Yes? Can I help you?", Cooper asked.

"John Diggle. We spoke on the phone.", John said

"Oh yes, please come in.", Cooper said, opening the door.

John entered and looked around as Cooper led him to the living area. He had modest furnishings and it surprised John. He had been able to locate a large sum of money that Cooper had deposited just three days after Felicity disappeared, and most people would have splurged with that kind of cash. It seemed Cooper was smarter than John thought.

John sat down and Cooper sat down across from him.

"So Mr. Diggle, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to see if you could answer some questions for me regarding Felicity Smoak.", John said and watched Cooper intently.

He saw a tell of him shifting in his seat and looking away before he looked at John a little confused. "Um, I'm sorry. The police told me that the case was cold. Has something new come up?", he asked non-chalantly.

John was not fooled.

"I have been asked by an anonymous source to re-open the case.", John said with a slight smile. "Can you tell me when the last time you spoke to Felicity was before her disappearance?"

Cooper sat back in his seat and thought for a moment, "It must have been four weeks before she disappeared. I saw her in the hall at school and we had a brief conversation before class.", he said.

"So you had no interaction with her after that day?", John asked, taking notes. He was also noting Cooper's demeanor and attitude.

"Uh, no. None. She was dating that guy...what was his name? Oh, Oliver Queen.", Cooper said.

John heard the edge to his voice. Interesting.

"I heard that you and Queen had an altercation at a bar the night Felicity and Oliver met.", John said, watching him sharply. "Did you have any ill feelings towards Mr. Queen or Miss Smoak?

"Oh my goodness no. Felicity was a friend. Nothing more. I mean don't get me wrong, she was a beautiful Omega. But I was not her mate and we both knew that.", he said, but it was forced.

John scribbled a few more notes, before throwing out the hook that would hopefully reel him in as a suspect. "One more thing Mr. Cooper. You deposited a large sum of money into your checking account three days after Miss Smoak disappeared. Inheritance?", he asked innocently.

Cooper fidgeted and shifted. "Ummm, it was an inheritance. My grandmother had passed recently.", he said and quickly stood up.

John gave him a sardonic smile and stood to leave.

"Well thank you for your time Mr. Seldon. Have a good evening." John turned and walked to the door. As he made his way to his car a smile crossed his lips. Mr. Seldon knew way more then he was letting on.

Gotcha Mr. Seldon!

 

**A.R.G.U.S. Stronghold - United States**

Felicity sat in what she sarcastically called the "play room". It was a large room that they took her to periodically so that she could have a change of scenery, stretch her legs, and be around other "patients". Or at least that is what they called the Alpha's and Omega's that were there. The years that Felicity had been in captivity, she had managed to make one friend and he had become special to her, almost like a brother. His name was Roy Harper, and he had been taken from Central City when he was just 15 years old. Felicity and Roy sat playing cards and talked. It was the one time a week that she looked forward to, other then her time with her daughter.

"So they let me see Sophie a couple of days ago.", Felicity said with a small smile.

"Oh Lis, that is great. How is she doing?", he asked. Felicity and Roy had developed an odd relationship during their time together. He had a fierce protectiveness toward her and Sophie and their A.R.G.U.S., handlers had seen it time and again. It was another attribute they planned on harvesting for their use. Another Alpha had tried to force himself on Felicity during her heat when she first came to the facility and Roy had ripped the Alpha to shreds. He was almost unrecognizable. Since then the agents had kept Felicity on suppressants for her heat, and she and Roy had become inseparable when allowed time together. Interestingly there nothing sexual in their feelings and the scientists were fascinated by that.

"She is doing good. She told me that they are continuing her schooling. She is so smart Roy", Felicity said proudly. "And she looks more like her father every day.", Felicity said. She felt tears welling up and wondered where these emotions had come from. She had gotten good at keeping them hidden, deep down where no one could get to them. For some reason they were at the surface today.

Roy placed his hand on hers, and gave her a soft look. "You don't have to hide from me Lis. You realize what today is don't you?", he asked softly.

Felicity shook her head no, and then realization flooded her eyes. It was five years ago today that she had been taken. Five years from this very day, she had been happy. She had been wondering how she was going to tell Oliver about the wonderful gift they had been given. Now she wondered if he would ever know. If Sophie would ever know her Father.

Roy's eyes shifted to his left, narrowing. There was an Alpha that had been circling Felicity since he entered the room, and Roy gave him a look of pure rage. The guy shifted on his feet a little before turning and walking across the room.

Felicity leaned over to Roy, "Have you seen any of the new Alpha's or Omega's?", she whispered? It was rumored that three male betas and three female betas, had been turned into Alpha's and Omega's recently based on the research that Waller and her team had been producing.

Roy shook his head no. "No, but I heard they had some glitches with one of them, and he killed himself in a fit of rage."

Felicity looked at him surprise. But before she could respond a buzzer went off and Agents came into the room. Felicity gave Roy a tight hug before she was escorted to her room.

So their experiments were not going quite as planned. Felicity hid a small smile. Good then maybe her plan was working after all.

 

**Star City Detective Agency**

Oliver arrived at John's office. John had called him asking him to stop by for an update.  It had been a week since they had first talked and he wondered if John might have found something. Anything.

John walked out and shook his hand, "Come on in Mr. Queen."

Oliver followed John into the office and John closed the door behind him. He saw a beautiful brunette sitting next to John's desk. She stood when he entered.

"Mr. Queen, I am Lyla Michaels, John's wife.", she said shaking his hand.

"Good to meet you Lyla, please call me Oliver.", he said as he took a seat across from them both.

"So Oliver I have a couple of things to cover with you. The first is I had a meeting with Cooper Seldon this past week." John said, and Oliver stiffened. "Our boy Seldon knows a lot more than what he is letting on. Not to mention I found where he deposited a large sum of money into his checking account a few days after Felicity disappeared."

Oliver's face turned to rage, "You think Cooper was involved?", he asked, his fists clenching.

"I know Cooper was involved." John said confidently. "I just have to get him to admit it and figure out how he is involved."

Oliver stood and paced upon hearing this news. He was struggling. He finally stopped and looked at John. "How did this get past the police?", he asked, his tone eerily calm.

"The SPCD already had their plates full. They didn't have time to do the digging that I can do. And Cooper had the money hidden as an inheritance from his grandmother. Little did he know I have a government agent on my side.", he said and smiled at Lyla.

Oliver walked over to the window, his back to John and Lyla as what John said settled in his chest like a cold, hard stone. Cooper had somehow been involved in Felicity's disappearance.

His eyes turned a fiery green. He would kill him!


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver slowly got himself under control as he turned back to John and Lyla. John was standing by his desk but was allowing Oliver to have what time he needed. Oliver looked at John letting him know he was good.

"The other thing we need to tell you, I think you might want to sit down for." John said, hesitantly. Oliver walked back over but did not take a seat.

"Please, just tell me John." John looked at Lyla as she stood and walked closer.

"We have reason to believe that Felicity was taken against her will. And we think she might still be alive.", she said.

Oliver's body went completely numb as he looked at them. Felicity was taken against her will? And the second part finally sunk into his mind. She might still be alive.

He looked at Lyla and John in disbelief. They had to be wrong.

"I don't believe that. If she was still alive I would have felt her. It's been five years."

Lyla nodded. "I know and that is one mystery I cannot seem to figure out. You didn't feel her from the day she was taken. That is odd for bonded mates.", she said thinking.

"Unless someone was purposefully keeping your connection separated.", John said and looked at Lyla. She nodded writing something down on her notepad.

Oliver was floored. Could she really still be alive?

He had to go. He had to leave. This was too much. He gave John a look before turning and storming out of the office. It was all overwhelming. Oliver walked to his car and sped off. The had so many thoughts running through is mind right now. So many feelings were coming to the surface, again! He didn't know how much more he could take. A large part of him wanted to drive to Cooper's house and rip him limb from limb. But they needed him. They needed him to tell them what happened to Felicity.

Oliver raced up to his penthouse, and started taking his clothes off as soon as he hit the doorway. He placed his clothes on the bed, putting on his sweats, t-shirt and tennis shoes and heading to the gym. He put on his gloves and grabbed the bar of the salmon ladder pulling his body up from a dead weight into a chin up before swinging down and back up, causing the bar to move up the ladder. Oliver worked himself to exhaustion his memories played in his mind. He remember how worried he had been when he found out she had disappeared. And then the anger, rage and betrayal he felt as the years had passed. He thought she had left him. And it had hardened his heart. To think that she might actually be alive and that she had been taken against her will. Oliver didn't know if he could handle it. He jumped down from the ladder, his body covered in sweat, his muscles sore and burning from his activity. He walked over and punched the bag hard, before grabbing it, his forehead leaning against it, as his mind raged. Someone had separated them. They had taken her away from him. They would pay.

**A.R.G.U.S. Stronghold - United States**

Lyla walked through security and headed to her office. She was going to meet with her contact from floor eight who had platinum level security clearance. Lyla was a step below and she was hoping her friend Ashley could help her do some tracking. Ashley arrived at her office and smiled. She and Lyla had become friends when Ashley had been hired by Waller to help with a super confidential project and even though Ashley was a higher level than Lyla, they had hit it off immediately.

Lyla gave her a hug. "Thank you so much for coming down. It is so good to see you.", she said with a smile.

"It is good to see you too Lyla. With this place being such a testosterone fest, it is always nice to get to spend some time with another woman.", Ashley said. "So what is gong on?

"I need your help. John has just recently received a case involving a young woman that disappeared five years ago by the name of Felicity Smoak.", she said. Ashley immediately tensed and Lyla noticed the change. 

"Ashley?", she said hesitantly. "Do you know something about Miss Smoak?", she asked, looking at her friend intently. Ashley gave Lyla a look that said she could not talk. Lyla knew eyes and ear were everywhere. 

"No, I don't.", Ashely said. "And unfortunately I am too busy to help you right now. Maybe another time.", she said and got up from her seat. She gave Lyla a meaningful look that said they would talk later and walked out.

Lyla was surprised. Why would Ashley know something about Felicity, unless....... _Shit!_ Was A.R.G.U.S., involved in her disappearance? Lyla sat down and got to work. She would call John on her lunch. Lyla was surprised when an hour later she got a summons from Waller. What could she possibly want? Lyla worked a little with Waller when she had first started but most of her projects were above Lyla's clearance so their paths had only crossed a handful of times since then.

Lyla walked to her office and knocked.

"Come in Agent Michaels.", Waller said, sitting intimidatingly behind her desk.

Lyla walked in and shut the door behind her. "Waller. It has been awhile.", she said, taking a seat across from her.

"I am going to get right to the point.", Waller said, interlacing her fingers on top of her desk. "It has come to my attention that you have asking around about Felicity Smoak."

Lyla was floored. Wow, news traveled fast. Or at least it did when your office was bugged.

"Yes. My husband has been asked to re-open the case. What concern is that to A.R.G.U.S.?", Lyla asked shrewdly.

Waller gave her a look meant to scare even the most hardened Agent, it didn't faze Lyla. "All I am going to say is drop this, and tell John to do the same."

Lyla stood to her feet. "Not unless you tell me why."

"That is classified Miss Michaels. Now I have work to do.", Waller said, dismissing her.

"Waller, what happened to Miss Smoak?", Lyla asked growing aggitated.

"I would watch myself Michaels. Now I have work to do." Waller said coldly and dismissed her.

Lyla gave her one more look before she left, shutting the door behind her. She headed to her car, and pulled out her phone as soon as she got on the road.

"John it's Lyla. Meet me at your office. I have some news that you are going to want to hear.", she said and then hung up the phone. If A.R.G.U.S., was involved then how did they find out about Felicity in the first place. and what happened to her? What would they want with the young Omega? She hoped Ashley contacted her soon. 

She felt that Ashley would give her some much needed answers.

John and Lyla met at his office and she walked in and shut the door. She didn't waste any time.

"I think A.R.G.U.S., is somehow involved in Felicity's disappearance. And my gut tells me it is not good.", she said.

John looked at her in surprise. "Why would you think that?'

"Because I talked to Ashley today, and when I mentioned Felicity's name she looked like I had punched her. Then an hour later I got called into Waller's office and warned off. She told me to tell you to drop the case.", she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"What would A.R.G.U.S., want with Felicity?, he asked, perplexed.

"I don't know. Whatever is going on is over my security level.", she said.

John sat down with a sigh. This was becoming bigger than just a kidnapping. He needed to talk to Cooper again, and he needed to do it soon.

He just hoped that whatever A.R.G.U.S., had needed with Felicity had required her being kept alive.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.R.G.U.S. Stronghold - United States**

Felicity smiled as Sophie talked about her classes and what she was learning. She was such a smart little girl. She knew she got that from her.

"Mommy? When do you think they will let me move back in with you?", she asked as she colored her picture.

"Soon baby. Hopefully soon. Sophie, come here baby. I want you to listen to me carefully.", Felicity said, holding her hands out to her. Sophie walked over and sat on her lap laying her head on her shoulder.

Felicity whispered, "Mommy is working on getting us out of here. I want you to keep being a good girl and do what you are told ok? Mommy loves you so very much and I am so proud of you." Felicity sat hugging her daughter. Felicity knew that time was running out for her. She believed that once her usefulness was done for Waller that Waller would kill her. She had to keep their experiments off kilter until she could figure out a way to get her, Roy and Sophie out, and she had to do it soon. She hugged her daughter, and rocked her slowly, not noticing the flashes of light that came through the glass.

Lyla, sat her desk, her mind not on her work. The fact that Waller knew about Felicity was disturbing to say the least. Deciding to go grab some lunch, she walked out to her car, sending a text to John to meet her at Big Belly Burger. Opening her door, she looked down to see a sealed envelope laying on the seat. She looked around, not seeing anyone in the parking lot. That was odd. There was no name on the envelope. She got into her car and closed the door, turning on the engine before tearing the envelope open. She gasped when she saw what was inside. There were photos and a note.

_Lyla,_

_I hope this gets to you. As you know there are eyes and ears everywhere in this place. Felicity Smoak is alive, and Waller has her in the basement of the A.R.G.U.S., facility. She was taken for the Omega Project. I was able to get a couple of pictures of her and her daughter. I am taking a big risk in getting this to you, but I am a mother and the fact that they are using this beautiful little girl makes me sick. I need to do something to help. This is all I can do so please do what you can to help them._

_A concerned friend._

Lyla's stomach dropped when she looked at the photos. There was one of Felicity holding a little girl who looked to be about 4 years old. Both looked healthy overall. The next picture showed Felicity lying on a medical table with a line into her arm. _Dear God, what were they doing to her?_

Lyla shifted gears and peeled out of the parking lot. She had to get this information to John fast. John arrived at Big Belly and took a seat in a booth. He was hoping to visit Cooper today. He wanted to surprise him, so he was going to fly out and surprise him. He just hoped A.R.G.U.S., had not gotten to him.

Lyla came rushing into the restaurant and John looked at her in concern. Her face was pale and she looked scared.

"Lyla, what's wrong?", he asked, as she sat down. She pushed a manila envelope over to him.

"This was in my car when I left to come meet you. Look inside."

John opened the envelope and read the note, his eyes growing wider as he looked at the pictures. _Jesus!_ His gaze flew to Lyla.

"I have a suspicion it was Ashley that took these.", Lyla said. "John they have Felicity at A.R.G.U.S., right under me.", she said, her voice slightly choked.

"We have to show these to Oliver.", John said, immediately getting out his phone. He called Oliver and asked him to meet them at his office. They grabbed their lunches to go and sped out.

 

**Queen Consolidated**

It had been a long morning, and Oliver had been in back to back meetings. He headed back to his desk, his stomach grumbling. He needed to eat some lunch. He heard his phone ringing and saw John's face.

"John!"

"Oliver, listen to me carefully. I need you to get to my office right now. Lyla and I will meet you there." John said.

Oliver could hear a little bit of panic in his voice, and he frowned. "Is everything ok John?"

"Just get there.", John said before hanging up.

Oliver grabbed his keys and told his Assistant to cancel his afternoon appointments. He raced down to his car and headed to Star City Detective Agency.

 

**Star City Detective Agency**

Pulling into a parking space, he jumped out of his car and hurried into the office. John and Lyla were waiting in his office, and Oliver closed the door behind him.

"John! What is going on.", he said, looking between them. Lyla looked pale.

John silently handed him a manila folder. Oliver looked at it and then John before slowly opening it. His eyes went immediately to the photos. _Felicity!_

He quickly read the note, and then dropped it as his eyes went back to the pictures. He numbly sat down in the chair behind him, his eyes riveted. Felicity and a little girl? Four years old? He gasped and looked at John, his eyes showing a mixture of pain and disbelief.

"That envelope was sitting in Lyla's car when she left to meet me for lunch today. We have reason to believe it was her friend Ashley that took the photos. The Omega Project is obviously a top secret assignment headed up by Waller." John said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oliver....I had no idea.", Lylas said softly.

Oliver could only shake his head. His eyes not leaving the photos. Felicity was alive. And he might have a daughter. His eyes flashed such a shade of green that it took John back a little. 

"The fact that she is being held in the basement could help explain your lack of connection with her. They could easily have the area set up with dampeners.", John said. "Look Oliver, I know this is a lot for you to take in, but we need to focus here. Getting them out of A.R.G.U.S., is not going to be easy."

"And we don't know what has been done to her. She and the little girl seem in good health, but the second pictures suggests something has been or is being done to Felicity. We don't know what kind of shape we will find her in when we get to her.", Lyla said, getting control of her emotions. They needed to figure this out.

Oliver stood and headed to the door, the pictures held tightly in his hand. "I have to go!"

"Oliver!!! Wait!!", John said. But he was gone.

"Dammit. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid." John said, looking at Lyla.

"Just give him some time Johnny. He just found out his mate is alive and that he might have a daughter. That is a lot to take in.", she said, taking his hand.

Oliver slowly drove back to his penthouse. As he walked in he walked to the couch and collapsed, his hands tightly gripping the pictures. Felicity! His eyes drank in her image. She looked a little older, but the same all at once. His eyes drifted to the little girl and he felt tears slipping down his cheeks. He knew deep in his soul the little girl was his and Felicity's. His rage became so all encompassing that he stood and knocked the lamp off the table in front of him. His cries of rage echoing off the walls as he tore the room apart. He finally collapsed against the wall, the sobs wracking his body as all the pain, anger, desperation, fear poured out of him.

He took some deep gulping breaths, trying to focus his anger and his rage. His eyes glowing green. They were hard and he picked the pictures up lovingly off the floor gazing at them.

"I am coming for you and our daughter Felicity!", he whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.R.G.U.S. Stronghold - United States**

Felicity hugged Roy tightly as they took their seats in the "play room". He looked tired, and Felicity was concerned about him. The expirements could easily take their toll on even the strongest person, and Roy was one of the strongest Alpha's Felicity had ever met.

"Are you doing ok Roy?", she asked as she shuffled the cards.

"Just tired. They had me up late last night trying to isolate some one of my Alpha genes. I am so tired I don't even remember which one. But I did what you said Felicity. I took the pill they gave me and placed it under my tongue. It clotted my blood enough to screw with their results. It worked but they were not happy about it.", he said.

Felicity smiled. She was not happy that Roy had a tough night but she was glad that the pill worked. She had learned from her Mother when she was young how to direct medications to specific areas of the body. This was good Alphas and Omega, because it was a technique that allowed them to heal faster. It was a old technique that had been passed down on her Mother's side of the family, and Felicity had never been more grateful for it than at this moment.

Felicity told Roy about her time with Sophie. He smiled when he thought of the beautiful little girl that he would defend with his life. She was amazing. Just like her mother.

Felicity looked down at her cards when all of the sudden she heard a cry of such despair, such pain, that the pain radiated in her chest causing her to loose her breath. She started gasping for air as tears filled her eyes. Roy rushed to her side and she looked at him in shock. She clutched him close and whispered, "I just felt and heard Oliver.", she said in shock. Roy looked at her in surprise, and when the Agent came over to check on them, he brushed him away. "She just had heartburn.", he said. The Agent gave them a funny look and walked off.

Felicity's face was filled with anguish. "He is in pain Roy!", she said, her heart beating rapidly. "He's in pain and I can't do anything. I don't know anything.", she said, growing angry.

"I know Lis. But you have to remain calm for Sophie's sake. We are going to get out of here and hopefully you will be reunited with Oliver. Just try to stay strong." He didn't know what else to say. The pain in her eyes was haunting.

As the pain subsided, Roy just held her. Oliver! She missed him so much it was sometimes a physical pain. But this pain had been different. It was pain that radiated to her very soul. She prayed he was ok.

 

**Oliver's Penthouse**

Oliver sat on the floor looking at the destruction around him. He quietly stood, the pictures still gripped in his hands, and made his way to his room. Stripping his clothes, he laid the pictures on his bed, and headed to take a shower. As the hot water coursed down his body, he  remembered a couple of days before Felicity had disappeared.

_"Oliver! What are you doing?", Felicity said with a grin, as she laid in their bed. Oliver was kissing his way down her stomach, and it was causing her to squirm._

_"Waking up my beautiful mate the way she should be woken up in the morning.", he said, moving back up to kiss her gently on her lips. "Good Morning beautiful."_

_"Good Morning!", she smiled. "So what do you have planned for today?", she said gently running her fingers through is hair. He laid his cheek on her chest and smiled._

_"Staying in bed with you?", he said hopefully._

_She playfully slapped his shoulder. "Umm, no! Aren't you suppose to help Tommy move today?"_

_Oliver groaned. "Yes, don't remind me."_

_"You promised him Oliver." she said and gave his head a scratch lightly with her nails. He purred deep in his chest._

_"Ok.", he mumbled, completely relaxed, his eyes closed in bliss. "I will get up soon." He did finally get up, an hour later._

Oliver opened his eyes as the memory left. His mate, his Felicity, his joy was taken from him. And they were doing things to her that he couldn't even think about without becoming physically sick. And their daughter. Was she being experimented on as well? He had to stop thinking like that or his rage was going to consume him. He turned off the water, and stepped out drying his body. He needed to call John and they needed to work out a plan. If he had his way, he would be at A.R.G.U.S., right now, but he also knew that would endanger Felicity and their daughter. He had to use his control for now. But only for now.

 

**Plane to Gotham**

After Oliver had left, John had immediately booked a flight to Gotham. He needed to see Cooper. He just prayed that A.R.G.U.S., had not already gotten to him. He needed more information about this "Omega Project" and he hoped that Cooper might have the answers. From what he could figure out Cooper must have been paid by A.R.G.U.S., to get Felicity.

As soon as his plane landed, he texted Lyla that he had arrived, and ran to the rental car kiosk. Grabbing the keys he drove quickly to Cooper's house. But when he got there, his stomach twisted in knots. The front door was wide open. John slowly pulled to the curb and checked the safety on his gun before stepping out of the car. He approached slowly, all of his army training and instinct kicking in. Something was not right. Inching his way up to the front door, his gun drawn, he glanced around outside, before taking a step inside. The place was ransacked, like there had been a struggle. _Damn!_ A.R.G.U.S., must have gotten to him. John kept his gun level as he wandered around the room. It was a mess. Deciding the place was empty, he called Lyla.

"Hey, it's me. They got him.", he said, gritting his teeth.

"Come home Johnny. We will figure something else out.", Lyla said.

John gave one more look around before he headed back to the airport. He needed to get in touch with Oliver.

However, as his plane touched back down in Star City his phone rang. It was Oliver.

They agreed to meet at his office. They had some plans to make.

 

**Star City Detective Agency**

Oliver pulled up and ran inside. John and Lyla were waiting for him, and they closed the door as he took a seat.

"They got Cooper.", John said. Oliver sighed. "Now we need to figure out what our plan for extraction is going to be.", John said, his military training taking over.

Oliver looked at them both. "I think I should do this alone.", he said. John and Lyla just shook their heads.

"No, not happening Oliver." John said.

"John I can never repay you and Lyla for what you have done for me. But I can keep you from getting any further involved in this." he said.

John walked over and pulled a chair up so he was face to face with Oliver. "Oliver we have been involved in this from the moment we signed on to help you. I could not in good conscious stop here. We both want to get Felicity and your daughter out of there.", he said. "Your stuck with us man."

Oliver looked at them and when Lyla nodded her head, he agreed.

"Now, let's make a plan.", John said.

 

**A.R.G.U.S. Stronghold - United States**

Cooper angrily paced in the room they stuck him in. He didn't know what the hell was going, and had demanded to talk to Waller. So far he had been waiting over an hour for her to show up. He finally heard the door open, and Waller walked in with two Agents, and she was angry.

"What the hell am I doing here Waller?", he asked.

"Cooper I would advise you to watch your tone with me. The fact that you had a conversation with John Diggle has you on very thin ice right now.", she said. Her voice cold.

"I didn't say anything.", Cooper said, in shock.

"We know. But I can't risk you screwing up. You are going to be our guest for awhile.", she said.

"What? But what about my job? I can't just not show up for work. I will lose my job.", he whined.

"That is not our problem Mr. Seldon.", she said, before turning and walking out of the room.

Cooper let out a sigh of relief. Well at least they didn't kill him.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a short chapter being offered as a reward for the emotional roller coaster. I will post a longer chapter later.
> 
> Enjoy!

**A.R.G.U.S. Stronghold - United States**

Felicity tensed. She knew they were coming for her today, just like they did everyday. She paced her room as she thought of her daughter. Sophie was the only thing that kept her from trying to leave. She sat obediently on the bed as they came in, and held out her hand for the pill. Slipping it into her mouth and under her tongue she concentrated. As she slipped into unconsciousness, she mentally made some changes to her bodies chemistry. It was all she needed to do.

Oliver and John stood outside the back door of the A.R.G.U.S., building. The were going to go in and get a layout of the facility, to see if they could figure out where Felicity and Sophie were being held. They needed to do reconnaissance before they put their plan into motion. Oliver steeled his resolve, and put his emotions into check. It was going to be hard to see her and then leave her, but he had to if he was going to get them both out safe.

Communicating by hand signals John motioned to Oliver and they moved inside. John was in communication with Lyla, who was stationed nearby, just in case they were caught. She could hopefully come and pull them out. John and Oliver crept along the hallway, until they came to the door that led to the stairs. Moving quickly they descended down, and John gave Oliver a signal, before he cautiously opened the door and looked at the hallway. All clear!

As the crept along, they glanced into any windows they came across. Lyla had told them she thought the holding rooms would be near the center of the facility, so they moved quickly.

"I think we need to split up.", Oliver whispered. John agreed, taking the hallway to the left. Oliver went right. Glancing into rooms as he moved. He heard voices exiting a room and immediately hid, holding his breath, his hand on his gun. The voices passed and he glanced around before moving to the door that had been exited. His chest contracted when he looked inside. Felicity was laid out on a sterile table, a needle in her arm, and she was unconscious. Oliver's rage exploded inside him as he looked at her, trying to communicate with her. He couldn't let them know he was here.

_"Felicity!"_

Oliver watched her, waiting. He wanted to see just one sign from her, one movement. She stayed still. He tried again. Nothing. Oliver's chest felt heavy as he tried the door. It was unlocked and he slipped inside, glancing around the room. It was a medical room. What were they doing to her?

Oliver crept closer to her. She looked like she was sleeping. She was so small, her skin flawless, her hair blonde and longer than he remembered. He reached out before he could think, his hand gently touching hers.

_"Oliver!"_

His mind reached out to her again. He needed her to know he was here, that he was coming for them.

_"Felicity!"_

_"Oliver! Please, oh god, please tell me I am not dreaming."_

_"Your not dreaming Felicity, I'm here. But I need to be quick. I am coming for you and our daughter."_

_""You know about our daughter?"_

_"Yes. I will explain about that later."_

_Oliver, please just get her. I can take anything as long as she is safe. Please, just get her out of here."_

_"I'm not leaving without you too Felicity. I won't lose you again."_

_"Please!!", she begged._

_Oliver knew he was running out of time._

_"Felicity, please trust me. I will be back for you. I promise."_

Oliver leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. He felt her move oh so slightly, and his heart soared. _Felicity!_

Oliver kept his eyes on her until he got to the door. The hardest thing he ever did was slipping out without her. But he would be back for her.

Oliver crept out and down the hall. Turning left he moved further down, and glancing in a door, his heart stopped. His daughter. She was sitting at a table coloring. Her hair was as blonde as her mother's and his knees almost gave out when she looked straight at him. Blue eyes! She blinked, not afraid, and set down her color, walking over to the door. She was looking at him curiously. And then she smiled. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He needed to talk to her, even if just for a moment. He opened the door, and closed it behind him, kneeling down.

"Hi!", he said. His voice cracked with emotion.

"Mommy said you would come for us.", was all she said.

Oliver broke down. "Oh baby. Yes. I am going to come for you and Mommy. But I need you to be brave, and go back to what you were doing ok?"

Sophie nodded with an innocent smile, and walked back to the table, sitting down.

"What....what is your name?" he asked, as he stood.

"Sophie Queen.", she said.

Oliver's heart soared. He drank her in for another moment, before he slipped out of the room and made his way back to the exit. He signaled to John through comms that he needed to meet him at the exit.

Oliver leaned against the wall of the building as he waited for John. Sophie! Her name as Sophie. And somehow she had known exactly who he was. John exited the building and the got into his SUV. Oliver told him of seeing Felicity and Sophie, and John looked at him worried.

"You ok man? I know it had to be hard leaving them there.", he said sympathetically.

"John that was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. But I know it was the right thing.", he said, trying to sound convincing. He still was not sure.

They drove back to John's office, and John used his software to map out the areas they had seen of the basement. It would give them a better tactical advantage when they went back in to execute their plan. 

Felicity slowly awakened from her drugged sleep. Her mind was reeling. Had Oliver really been there or had it been her imagination? She clung to the hope that it had been real. That it was real.

As they took her down the hall to visit with Sophie, Felicity thought back to what he had said. He was coming for them. She placed that hope in a small section of her heart.

Sophie smiled and ran over when she entered the room, tired, but so very happy to see her daughter. Felicity hugged her tight, picking her up and moving toward the bed. She sat down, sitting Sophie on her lap. Sophie beamed a happy smile and whispered in her ear. "Daddy was here!"

Felicity looked at her in shock. She had seen Oliver? Oliver had seen her? 

"You saw your Daddy? When?", she whispered in her ear.

"Today. He told me he was coming for us Mommy, just like you said he would.", she whispered.

Felicity hugged her tightly. That was the confirmation she needed. He _HAD_ been here. And he would be back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, is anyone else wishing I had made Oliver Bratva in this story so he could torture Waller and Cooper. Together! LOL

**Star City Detective Agency - Three Days Later**

Oliver hurried into John's office carrying his duffle bag, dressed head to toe in black. Tonight was the night they were going to extract Felicity and Sophie, and Oliver could not wait. The last three days had been torture and he had gotten little sleep. But he was running on anger and adrenaline, and that was all he needed. John looked up from where he was inventorying weapons and gear, and Lyla was typing on the computer. 

"You ready for this man?", John asked Oliver. 

"I was ready the minute I saw those pictures John.", he said, deadly serious.

"So each of us has a map of the building, and I want comms to be on channel 9.", John said as Oliver approached the table. "I will go and get Sophie while you get Felicity." Oliver nodded.

"Lyla, how are we coming on the fake badges?", John asked. She finished printing them out and then took them over to the laminator. "Almost done.", she said.

They gathered their weapons and put on their bullet proof vests as Lyla walked over with a badge for them.

“Just in case.”, she said.

Oliver placed a gun into the waist of his pants at his back and then one into a shoulder holster. He had another smaller gun strapped to his ankle. John looked at him in surprise as he took the gear out of his bag. "Us billionaires like our toys.", Oliver said with a shrug. John knew there was more to this story, but there would be time for that later.

As they walked out to the car Lyla got in the driver' seat and Oliver climbed into the back. John climbed in and they drove off, it was go time.

 

**A.R.G.U.S. Stronghold - United States**

Lyla pulled up behind the building, parking near the trash can, and they all got out, checking their weapons and gear. 

"Johnny, you guys be careful.", she said, giving him a kiss. "Hopefully my diversion will work." She gave Oliver a good luck look before she headed in the door. She needed to create a diversion long enough for them to get Sophia and Felicity out.

Oliver paced as they waited for the signal. He needed to get in there now! His heart was pounding and his blood pumping. They suddenly heard an alarm sounding and John looked at Oliver and nodded, before they headed inside. Moving slowly, they took the same route they had taken three days before. Oliver had shown John on paper where he could find Sophie and when it came time to split up, he gave him a grave look. 

"Take care of her John.", Oliver said.

"With my life.", John said before hurrying down the hall. 

Oliver crept quietly back to the room where he had seen Felicity the last time. The room was emtpy. _Damn!_ As much as he wanted everything to be over for her, he had hoped she would be here. Now he had to find her.

Oliver continued down the hall, peeking into rooms as he moved, and as he came to the last door in the hall before it split, his eyes turned a fierce green, and rage made him see red. _Cooper!_

Cooper was laying on a cot with his arms behind his head, acting as he if he did not have a care in the world. Oliver knew he needed to get to Felicity and get her out of here, but he couldn't stop himself and he tried the door. It opened easily. Oliver walked in and shut the door behind him. The anger radiating off of him in waves. Cooper turned toward the door, about to say something when he froze, his heart jumping into his throat.

"Queen!", he croaked. "Umm, hey, I am so glad you found me.", he said as he sat up on the bed. "These guys have been holding me here like some criminal.", he said, trying to sound anxious. He swallowed as Oliver just glared. 

Oliver was reigning in his primal side. He was going to kill Cooper. But not just yet. He pulled out his gun, and fired, shooting Cooper in the leg. 

Cooper fell to the ground in agony, his cries echoing through the room. Oliver hurried over and covered his mouth. His eyes blazing with rage and a cold deadly calm. Cooper was terrified.

"Seldon. I know what you did to Felicity.", Oliver whispered in his ear. "And I want you to know something before I kill you."

Cooper's eyes widened, as he whimpered in pain. 

"Once I kill you. No one will remember you. No one will look for you, and I am certain that no one will miss you.", Oliver said, cold as ice as he stood up. 

Cooper looked up with a pleading gaze, but when he saw Oliver's cold look, he knew. Oliver clicked the safety on his gun, and walked behind Cooper. He placed an arm around his neck and one on his head. 

"This is for what you did to my Omega!", Oliver growled, and broke his neck. Cooper slid to the floor dead.

Oliver stood up and immediately headed to the door. He closed the door behind him and moved quickly down the hall. He checked room to room. Where was she?

John moved swiftly down the hall, following the instructions given to him by Oliver. When he came to the door, he peeked inside. Sophie was there. John looked both directions before entering the room, closing the door behind him.

Sophie stood. She looked him in the eye, not afraid. She had become use to strangers entering her room. But his man seemed different. He had kind eyes. 

"Who are you?", she asked softly.

"My name is John Diggle and I am a friend of your Daddy's.", he said. "He asked me to come and get you. Is that ok Sophie?", John asked gently.

Sophie suddenly smiled. John could see her father in that smile. "Oh yes. Daddy said he would be coming back for us.", she said, as she turned and grabbed her favorite stuffed toy and her coloring book and crayons. She walked up to John with innocent trust. "When we go out, take a right, and then go to the second stairwell. The guards hate that one because it is dark.", she said. John smiled. She was a smart girl. She placed her hand in Johns, and he opened the door, looking both ways before they headed down the hall. It was exactly as Sophie said, no guards. When they reached the surface, he immediately took Sophie to the SUV, and then let Oliver know on comms that she was safe.

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief, but then something hit him. That had been too easy. 

Oliver moved along the corridor, and when he came to the last door, he looked inside. Felicity was sitting in the middle of the room. They had her hands bound behind her back, and she looked drugged. Oliver pulled his gun and slowly made his way into the room, looking around in all directions. She was alone. He slowly made his way to her, his mind reaching out to hers.

 _"Oliver!! It's a trap!", she said_ , and then he heard the doors lock down. A monitor on the far wall came on and Oliver looked to see Waller's smiling face.

"Welcome Mr. Queen.", she said. Her smile ice cold.

Oliver put his gun down but kept the safety off, as he moved closer to Felicity. 

_"Sophie is safe.", he told her._

_"Oh thank god!!!"_

"You must be Waller.", Oliver growled. He moved behind Felicity, undoing her ties. "What have you done to Felicity?", he asked. His rage filling his body. He felt his strenght shifting as he stood by his mates side. 

"Oh she is fine. Just sleeping.", Waller said non-chalantly. She looked at him in appreciation. "You are one fine speciman Mr. Queen.", she said in awe. Seeing an Alpha protecting his mate was always a sight to behold. But Oliver Queen was on a whole different level. His eyes glowed a fiery green as his strong jaw clenched. His muscles were shifting and moving as of their own accord waiting for a threat. He was Alpha male personified, and Waller could not wait to get her hands on his pure DNA. "We are going to be able to create some amazing Alpha males with your help Mr. Queen."

Oliver knelt next to Felicity, calling to her, trying to get her to wake up. She suddenly moved, and groaned and Oliver grabbed her hand, his eyes not leaving Waller. "Why would I help you Waller? You took my mate and kept her and my daughter away from me for five years. I am not going to help you. I am going to kill you.", he growled. Waller's eyes narrowed when she saw his look. 

He meant every word.

John looked at the clock. They were running out of time. He looked back at Sophie wanting to go see if he could help Oliver, but he could not leave Sophie alone. 

"Come on Oliver!", he whispered.

Felicity slowly came to, and looked up to see Oliver kneeling beside her. Her eyes softened when she saw him. He had aged beautifully. He was still insanely attractive and age had only been good to him. He had short hair, a nice scruff along a sharp jawline, and he had filled out with muscles that he had only hinted at when he was younger. Oliver stood, and took her hand in his as she stood beside him. She was still as beautiful as he remembered. He looked back at Waller.

"Let us go Waller. There are people that know I am here.", he said. "If I am not at our meeting point in 5 minutes, they are going to call your Superior.", he said. Thank you for that one Lyla!!

Waller's eyes turned to anger. "Do you think it is that easy Mr. Queen? Our project here is not quite finished. I still have need of Miss Smoak, and now that I have seen you in person. We are going to have need of you as well.", she said. 

"And what project is that Waller?", he asked. 

"Our Omega Project Mr. Queen. Of course you will part of our Alpha side. We have assembled some of the finest Alpha and Omega specimens for this. All we need is a little DNA. And now that you are here, we can hopefully get rid of some of the "kinks" we have experienced.", she said smugly.

Oliver had heard enough. He pulled his gun, and fired at the door knob, blowing it open. He pulled open the door, and grabbed Felicity's hand, racing down the hall. The heard an alarm go off, as they rounded a corner. Felicity pulled Oliver into an alcove. 

"I can't leave yet Oliver. There is someone I have to go get.", she said. 

Oliver looked at her partly frustrated and partly confused. "Felicity we have to leave, now!", he said, tugging her hand.

"I am not leaving without Roy.", she said holding back, determined. 

Oliver looked at her, growing aggravated. Who was this Roy and what was he to Felicity? She had grown fierce in her years here, and normally he would appreciate that. But not right now.

"Do you have an extra gun?", she whispered. 

Oliver looked at her in surprise, "When did you learn how to fire a gun?", he whispered harshly.

"Since my Mother wanted me to able to defend myself at age 10.", she said. her eyes flashed green in annoyance. "Now hand me a gun."

They could hear footsteps coming down the hall, and Oliver reached back and grabbed his gun, handing it to Felicity. She immediately stepped out and fired, as two guys went down. Then she raced down the hall. 

"Dammit Felicity!", Oliver said. He had no choice but to follow her. Oliver raced down the hall behind her, as she turned a corner and walked right up to the door, blowing the lock with a bullet. Oliver stood behind her keeping watch as she opened the door. A young male Alpha ran to her side and she gave him a fierce hug. Oliver growled.

"We don't have time for that right now Oliver.", she said. "We have to go." The young male looked at Oliver curiously. Oliver glared. The young man smirked. "Let's go!", Felicity said, and took off down the hall. Oliver and Roy followed hot on her trail. 

Felicity turned a corner, and the ran right into four agents. Felicity immediately backed up, and Oliver stepped forward. They were not going to keep him from getting his Omega out of this place. A look of pure rage filled his features, and he attacked swiftly. Felicity watched in fascination as Oliver moved with unnatural speed. Before she realized it he had two agents down. Roy took on the next one, and when the third came after Felicity, she shot him dead. Oliver finished his fight, and grabbed Felicity's hand, pulling her through the door and down the hall. They raced up the stairs and were almost to the exit, when they heard locks shift. They had locked down the building. Oliver got on comms with John.

"John! We need Lyla to override the locks for the door. We are at the exit but they have put the building on lock down.", he said, urgently.

John contacted Lyla, and a few minutes later, Oliver heard the locks click. He pushed on the door and they tumbled out, racing for John's SUV. They all piled in and Felicity pulled Sophie to her, her sobs sending chills straight through Oliver. John took off at break neck speed.

"What about Lyla?", Oliver asked in concern.

"She can handle herself.  We had a car stashed nearby, so she will follow soon.", he said. John glanced in the rear view mirror at Felicity and Sophie, and wondered about the young man, sitting with his arm around them both. He could hear a rumbling in Oliver's chest, and he saw Oliver's eyes on the young man.  This person was obviously someone important to Felicity and Sophie. He just hoped Oliver didn't kill him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short one. Got a lot going on today. But I promise a longer one, possibly two later today. :0)

John pulled up in front of Oliver's penthouse. "Listen, we still have Waller to worry about, but why don't I give you guys some time alone.", he said, and looked at Oliver. "We can talk later."

Oliver, Felicity, Sophie and Roy all got out of the SUV and Felicity walked to John's window. "Thank you so much for saving Sophie.", she said, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and waved before following the others inside. Sophie had a hold of Roy's hand and was telling him about how she escaped with John, as if it was the biggest adventure of the century, and Roy was smiling at her listening intently.

Oliver pushed the floor to the penthouse, stealing a glance at Felicity across the elevator. Things felt a little awkward now that the adrenaline had passed. They needed to get to know each other again.

When the doors opened he led them inside. Sophie squealed when she saw the huge glass windows with a balcony and a view of Star City.

"Wow.......can I go outside Mommy?", Sophie asked, running to the sliding door. 

"Yes. Just don't climb on the railing.", she said. 

"I'll go with her.", Roy said with a soft smile.

He took Sophie's hand and led her out on the balcony. Felicity looked at Oliver, her eyes unsure. He seemed so different from five years ago. A little harder, a little colder. Oliver glanced outside with longing and then back at Felicity.

"She's beautiful.", he said softly.

"She is a lot like you.", Felicity said, giving him a shy look.

"How......when did you find out?", he asked. There was so much he wanted to know. So many questions that needed to be answered.

"About Sophie? The day I disappeared.", she said, and gave him a wistful look. "I had planned on telling you that night."

Oliver cleared his throat, then motioned for Felicity to sit down. They sat on the couch, each at one end. Both were nervous, unsure.

"How was your pregnancy? Did they take care of you?", he asked. 

Felicity gave a sarcastic smile. "That was one thing they did right. The day I went into labor and had Sophie, I had the same medical expertise that I would have had if I had been in a hospital. She got to stay with me until she turned three. Then they took her away and monitored my time with her to keep me from trying to escape.", she said bitterly.

Oliver swallowed his anger. He would deal with Waller when the time was right.

"I looked for you.", he said. 

His words hit in her chest. She wondered sometimes late at night when it was just her if he had looked for her, if he had missed her.

"It tore my heart out Felicity.", he said. She could hear the torment in his voice. "And when the police told me that your case was officially cold. I just shut down. It was too much."

He looked at her intensely. "I even grew angry after some time had passed. I started to have doubts and wondered if you had just left. But a part of me always knew you didn't leave on your own."

Felicity nodded, not able to say anything. She looked out at Sophie. "Roy was the first person I met in there.", she said.

Oliver perked up. There was so much he wanted to know about her time there. But he could be patient. He didn't want to pressure her.

"I was in what I called the "play room". It was a room where they actually allowed us to interact with other Alphas and Omegas. The day I met him, I had gone into heat.", she said, her eyes remembering.

Oliver tensed and his jaw ticked. He clenched his fists but said nothing. He knew what it was like for an Omega to go into heat without her Mate. He wondered for a moment if she had slept with Roy.

"Another Alpha sensed my heat and tried to force himself on me. Roy saved me. He pulled the other Alpha off of me and beat him until he was unrecognizable." Oliver glanced at the young man in surprise. Felicity looked at Oliver. "From the beginning there was never anything sexual between Roy and I." She smiled. "I can't explain it. But he and I are connected, but in more of a brother and sister connection. Of course after that they put me on suppressants."

Oliver's body physically relaxed. She had not shared her heat with anyone else. Oliver felt a twinge of guilt for the women he had slept with during the five years she was gone. But he couldn't go back and change things.

Oliver looked at Roy. He needed to thank the young man for being there for Felicity and Sophie. He could see the young man meant a lot to them both. He saw Roy and Sophie heading back inside, and stood. 

"Well let me show you all to your rooms.", he said and headed down the hall. He gave Roy the first room on the right. Roy walked in and looked around, then turned and looked at Oliver. "We can get you some clothes and other things tomorrow. There is a toothbrush in the bathroom.", he said. Then he stuck his hand out. Roy shook it confidently.

"Thank you Roy! Thank you for taking care of Felicity and Sophie when I could not be there.", he said, meaning every word. Oliver wasn't sure if his jealousy of Roy would ever go away. Roy had some memories that he could never have with them. But he would try. Roy looked him in the eye and nodded. 

Oliver turned and moved to the next room. It was next to his. He opened the door, and Felicity and Sophie walked in looking around. There was a queen size bed a dresser and a bathroom.

"You two can stay in here.", he said and Felicity gave him a grateful smile. He wanted Felicity. That had not changed. But they needed to get to know each other again. And he was more than willing to invest the time to do that.

He took Felicity's hand and she looked up at him. His touch still affected her viscerally, physically.

"We can take our time and get to know each other.", he said softly. Then he looked at Sophie. "All three of us."

Felicity smiled. "We would like that."

 


	14. Chapter 14

Oliver woke early the next morning. Knowing that Felicity and Sophie were in the next room had kept him awake. Throwing on a t-shirt and sweats, he headed to the kitchen. As he set the coffee pot to perk he heard someone behind and turning he caught his breath when he saw Sophie standing there.

"Hi!", she said, blinking sleepily. Her hair was mussed, she had on one of his t-shirts, and she was holding a stuffed bear rubbing her eyes. She looked adorable.

"Good Morning Sophie.", he said softly. He looked for Felicity but didn't see her. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I woke and couldn't go back to sleep. Mommy was still sleeping.", she said rubbing her eyes.

Oliver walked over and pulled out a stool from the breakfast bar. "Why don't you climb up here and I will make you some breakfast.", he said. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he was nervous. He had been around kids before but it had been a long time ago. And this was different. This was his daughter. He was her father. He wanted to make a good impression.

"Can we have pancakes?", she asked excitedly, crawling up onto the stool.

Oliver nodded, "With strawberries?", he said, looking at her questioning.

She grinned widely. "And lots of syrup."

"You got it!" Oliver started to pull out he ingredients for the pancakes. "Um, Sophie? Would you like to help me with the batter?", he asked hesitantly.

Sophie nodded, and jumped down from the stool. She placed her bear in the seat and gave it a stern look, "Now you stay here George! I have to help Daddy with the pancakes."

Oliver's heart about burst when he heard her say Daddy. It was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

She walked over, and Oliver picked her up and sat her on the counter. He grabbed a big spoon, a big bowl and then the ingredients. He walked Sophie through what to put in the bowl and when and then let her stir. She giggled when he took some batter and tapped her nose. He talked to her asking her questions as they prepared the food. She was so very smart. Just like her mother, he thought.

Felicity woke, stretching. It had been a long time since she had slept that deeply. Suddenly she sat up quickly. Where was Sophie? Felicity pulled on her clothes and raced out of the room. As she neared the living room she heard giggles. She paused before slowly making her way toward the kitchen. Her heart almost burst when she saw Sophie, sitting on the counter with batter and flour on her face, and Oliver standing next to her with flour on his cheek and the biggest, goofiest smile she had ever seen. She quietly sat down at the bar and Sophie grinned when she saw her.

"Mommy! Daddy is teaching me how to make pancakes.", she said with a grin. "George is watching.", she pointed to her bear.

"Wow, pancakes. I am impressed.", Felicity said, smiling at Oliver.

He shrugged. "I learned to cook over the years.", he gave her a warm smile.

Sophie watched in fascination as Oliver cooked and then flipped the pancakes. He gave her a plate and had her hold it and then flipped one onto the plate. Sophie giggled so hard, she almost dropped it. Oliver put her down, as he plated the food, and checked the bacon. 

"Is Roy still sleeping?", he asked as he placed the food on the table.

"I guess so. I have not seen him.", she said. Oliver ladled some strawberries over Sophie's pancakes and added some syrup before she dug into her food.

"It is so good Mommy and I help make it.", she said, as syrup dripped down her chin. Felicity glanced at Oliver and his eyes were solely on Sophie. She saw the love and softness in his face, and her heart broke for him. He had missed so much.

They heard Roy coming down the hall, and Sophie yelled, "Uncle Roy!!! Come on! I made pancakes." Oliver and Felicity laughed as Sophie took credit for the pancakes. Oliver did not mind one bit.

Roy took a seat next to Sophie and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Well then I am sure they are great.", he said.

Oliver looked at them both. "I thought today we could go and get you all some clothes and anything else you need." he said.

"Oh that would be wonderful.", Felicity said. 

Oliver looked at Roy, he hesitated before asking. "Roy, do you have any family we can contact? That you need to find?", he asked. 

Roy looked at Felicity and then back at Oliver. "I was on the streets before A.R.G.U.S., took me. I haven't seen or heard from my family since I was twelve." Oliver gave him an understanding look. "Well then you can stay here with us." He said. 

Roy looked at him in surprise. "Are...are you sure? I don't want to impose.", he said. 

Oliver looked him in the eye. "It is no imposition. You are obviously important to both Felicity and Sophie and that is all I need to know."

Roy gave him a thank you smile. They all at their food, which was polished off in record time. Roy offered to do the dishes, and once he was done, Oliver texted John to check in and let him know where they were headed before they all piled into Oliver's Range Rover and headed to the mall.

Oliver had them pick out clothes, shoes and any toiletries they needed, and then Oliver announced they needed to get some toys for Sophie. She squealed when she saw the toy store. It was her very first time inside one, and Oliver grinned from ear to ear. He and Sophie raced through the store, and before Felicity could protest, the cart Oliver had grabbed was full. Felicity tried to get Oliver to put some stuff back, but he was not having it. 

As they all drove home, they ran through Big Belly Burger and grabbed some lunch to go. Felicity looked back at Sophie who was sound asleep in her booster seat that Oliver had bought in the store. She then glanced over at Oliver as they waited for their food. Everything seemed so domestic, so right. This was how she had imagined their life the nights she had lain awake thinking of him, thinking of Sophie.

Her eyes started to glow as she thought of all the time they had missed. All the time that had been wasted. And for what?

Oliver noticed her growing aggitated, and he reached over and placed his hand on hers. It calmed her instantly, and she held onto his hand until he had to grab the food.

As the drove back to his apartment, Felicity looked at Oliver again. He was so handsome, so mature. And she was finding he was very good with Sophie.

Maybe they could really be a family or was it all too good to be true?

They carried their things to their rooms and then ate their dinner. Felicity smiled as Oliver and Roy talked about work and Oliver offered to talk to his best friend Tommy about getting him a job at his bar.

As the evening was winding down, Oliver walked over to Felicity and whispered. "Maybe after Sophie goes to sleep, we can talk?", he asked.

Felicity smiled. "I would like that." Sophie walked over and gave Oliver a hug. "Goodnight Daddy!", she said.

Oliver sat on the couch as Felicity took Sophie to their room. That hug had been everything.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the last chapter being incomplete. I accidentally hit the post key instead of the save key. It has been completed, so you might want to check out the end of chapter before reading this one. If not, don't worry, I am sure you can figure it out. LOL

Roy said goodnight and headed to his room, as Oliver waited nervously for Felicity to return. He poured himself a whiskey and sipped as he looked out the window into the night. His life had changed so dramatically the last few weeks. All of the emotions and feelings that he had kept pushed down, had surfaced and dealing with them was not coming easy. He had been cold for so long that actually feeling something was foreign to him. But it was also nice.

Felicity made sure Sophie was asleep before she changed into her pajamas and closed the door, heading back to the living room. She slowed as she saw Oliver, standing looking out over the city. He looked so strong, so handsome that Felicity felt her body respond. Her attraction to him had not diminished at all, and she smiled shyly as he looked over at her when she walked up to him. She looked beautiful. Her hair was down around her shoulders, and she was wearing her glasses with a tank top and pajama pants. 

"Would you like a glass of red wine?", Oliver asked. Felicity looked at him in surprise. He remembered she loved red wine.

"I would love some.", she said as she walked over and sat on the couch. Oliver poured her a glass of wine and walked back into the living room. He sat on the couch across from her, his arm along the back and handed her the glass.

"We have a lot to talk about." she said softly, taking a sip of her wine.

"Yes, we do.", he said, sipping his scotch. He felt the warmth of the alcohol slide down his throat, and Felicity could not help her eyes flashing green as she watched him swallow. The movement had her mesmerized. She finally tore her gaze away, and looked at him.

"How is your family?", she asked. She had never gotten to meet them. She wanted to so bad.

"My father had a stroke two years ago, which was when I took over running Queen Consolidated.", he said. Felicity gasped.

"Oh Oliver.", she said, and placed her hand onto his.

"He is doing better, but he had to retire.", he said. "Thea graduated from fashion school, and is working for a small boutique in town."

Felicity smiled, "Good for her."

He looked at her intently. "No one knows you are alive Felicity, not even my family. I have not told anyone. When I hired John I had no idea if he would find anything. The police had given up and the case was cold. I was trying to get some closure.", he said. He hated saying the last part.

She had a question she was dreading asking, but she needed to know.

"Can I ask you something?", she said softly.

"Anything!", he said. He hoped he was ready for her question. He was not.

"Were you with anyone else in the last five years?", she asked. Her heart skipped a beat, and she took a drink of her wine, waiting.

"Felicity....I just want you to know...", he started. Felicity just looked at him. She removed her hand from his.

"Just answer the question.", she said, growing worried.

"Felicity...!!!"

"Answer the question Oliver!"

"Yes!", he said and the air left her lungs. She stood and walked over to the window.

"Felicity please.....", he started again. But she needed to know more.

"How many?', she asked. She was shaking, and Oliver's eyes were tormented as he watched her.

"Felicity!"

"How many?", she asked, and turned back to look at him.

"Three.", he bit out. It tasted like poison on his tongue and he was sick to his stomach as he looked at her face. Her eyes were blazing green, and she was stiff, just looking at him.

"Three...", she said. 

"Yes, but you have to understand Felicity. After you were gone, I broke. I thought you were gone forever, and for a brief period of time, I thought you had left me on your own. I was angry.", he said. But even to him it sounded shallow.

"So you just decided to go fuck three women to get over me?", she said, her anger starting to come through.

Oliver was growing angry as well. It wasn't that simple.

"Do you really think it was that simple Felicity?", he asked standing, his eyes glowing. "You don't think I didn't hate myself those times I did? You were gone!! I had no idea where you were, if you were coming back. For all I knew you could have been dead. I couldn't feel you!", he said, angry, frustrated.

"So that is just suppose to make it ok?", she asked, her voice raising and then dropping. She didn't want to wake Sophie.

"By the way, the walls here are sound proof.", he said as he noticed her temper her anger. "And no it does not make it ok. I hate it Felicity! I hate everything about this whole damn situation. I have a daughter, whose life I missed four years of already. I had a mate who was taken from me and I couldn't do anything to stop it!", he said. His body was shaking as the anger coursed through him again.

She knew she needed to calm down and think rationally but she could not. All the anger, all the fear from the past five years was coming to the surface, and she couldn't stop it even it she tried.

"I was your mate Oliver! We bonded!", she cried. "You fucked three women, while I was stuck in that hell hole, being poked and prodded and being kept away from my daughter.", she said as she stormed over to him and slapped him hard across the face.

Oliver grabbed her arm, his nostrils flaring and his eyes blazing. The Oliver he had become crept back in as their emotions were on high alert, and he looked down at her with a look that had intimidated men in the past.

"I would advise you not to do that again Felicity.", he growled. 

She yanked her arm away, standing toe to toe with him, her eyes blazing just as green. The depths deep with unspoken emotions, and he could see the hurt.

"My mate slept with three other women Oliver..", she growled.

Oliver lost it, all his anger, fear, sadness, anxiety, hurt came spilling out as he yelled, "You...were gone! Gone Felicity! You were everything to me and then one day I turned around and you were gone. I spent over a year looking for you. Trying to find you.", he said, tears starting to slide down his face, his hands grabbing her arms, trying to get her to understand. "My heart was ripped from my chest. The woman that I loved more than life itself was GONE! Do you get that?! I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat for weeks after you were gone!", he said, his chest heaving as the emotions poured out.

He suddenly pulled her to him and kissed her. His hands were in her hair, holding her to him as he kissed her with such raw need that she responded immediately, her hands moving up into his hair, pulling him down to her, as they kissed, hard, deep and passionately. But then Felicity tore herself from his arms.

"I can't do this right now Oliver.", she said. "I need some time to think.",she said, her chest heaving in passion. She looked at him once more before she turned and ran to her room.

Oliver watched her go gritting his teeth, and then he turned and punched the wall. "Dammit!!!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to post this because of its beauty and truth in the firefly parable. I hope other writers read it and take heart. Thank you so much Claudia Miranda:
> 
> “There is a text where the firefly asks the snake why she wants to eat it if it is not part of its food chain, the snake responds that the firefly glow bothers her, and you do it, it's your glow that is bothering this someone.”
> 
> She wrote this out to me in Portuguese. There was more but this was the meat and it spoke directly to my heart.

Felicity slipped into the bedroom as she tried not to wake Sophie. Her head was still reeling from her talk with Oliver, and the anger was still present. Felicity went into the bathroom and shut the door, sliding down against the door until she was sitting on the floor. She cradled her head in her hands as her tears fell unchecked. She knew deep in her soul that Oliver loved her. That it had been five years and he thought she was either dead or never coming back, but knowing still hurt. She had plans to talk to him more, but not tonight. It was too much. Felicity let out her fear and anger through her tears as she sat and sobbed. Her eyes flashed a deep green as she thought of Waller. All of the pain was her fault. She would pay.

Oliver walked blindly down the hall, stopping at her door for a brief second before going into his room. He sat on the bed as he thought over the last five years. The first woman he had slept with, he had been drunk. It had been two years since Felicity had gone missing, and he was having a particularly low moment. He had left afterwards feeling a pain in his chest and regretting each moment that had been spent with her. It wasn't long after that his anger had set in, and his heart had hardened. Living the way he had the last three years had not been living. He had shut himself off from everyone and everything, putting on a mask when he needed to and not feeling, not even for his family. When his father had his stroke and he had taken over at QC, he had gone in with the intent of using the work to immerse himself. And he had done well at that. But he had always had a dull ache in his chest, and the other two women had been non-emotional, just sex and they were a part of his past he would regret to his dying breath.

Oliver stripped off his clothes and put on his sweats laying down on the bed. His day had been going so well. Sophie was amazing, and he could not wait to get to know her better. She was so much like Felicity, it made his heart ache.

Oliver fell into a fitful sleep. He hoped that he and Felicity could talk more soon. He just hoped she would give him a chance.

Felicity woke the next morning, and seeing Sophie still sleeping, walked across the hall, and knocked softly on Roy's door. He responded with a sleepy smile inviting her inside.

"Hey Lis, is everything ok?", he asked. He could feel some tension and her face was puffy like she had been crying.

Felicity sat down on the bed, and looked at Roy, her eyes shadowed, hurt.

"He slept with other women while I was gone.", was all she said. 

Roy sighed, pulling on a t-shirt and sat down next to her, pulling her to his shoulder. "Oh Lis!"

He let her have her safe place to feel and they both sat in silence. "Can I suggest something?", he finally asked.

"Neither of you has the faintest idea of what the other has been through these last five years. You both went through something horrific, and it is not going to go away. Now I am in no way excusing his behavior, but I know you. When you are ready, you two need to talk. I mean really talk. I know you will work through this, but don't shut down Lis. Don't push him away. He loves you so very much. I have only known him a couple of days, but as an Alpha, I can see it."

"I want to talk some more, but I am not sure when I will be ready.", she said, squeezing his hand.

"You will know when the time is right Lis.", he said, squeezing her hand in return.

Felicity looked at him and stood. "What would I do without you Roy?", she asked and smiled faintly.

He grinned. "You would be so lost."

Felicity headed out and walked to the living room. Not seeing Oliver, she went to the kitchen to make some coffee. She hoped things would not be awkward. She heard the elevator door open, and John and Lyla walked into the apartment.

"John!, Hi!", she said, and looked at Lyla with interest.

'Felicity, this is my wife Lyla. Lyla, this is Felicity Smoak.", John said as the ladies smiled and shook hands.

"Lyla. I am so glad I am getting the opportunity to thank you for what you did. I know you risked your job for me and Sophie and Roy. Thank you.", she said sincerely.

"I am just glad we were able to get you guys out.", she said. 

They all turned as a tiny body of energy ran in, and stopped in the living room. Sophie smiled when she saw John. "You are Daddy's friend.", she said, and walked over, taking Felicity's hand.

John smiled softly to her. "Sophie, this is my friend Lyla.", John said, pulling Lyla forward. "Lyla this is Sophie."

Sophie stepped forward, and shook Lyla's hand like she was 10. "Are you and John married?", she asked.

"Why yes we are.", Lyla said. She looked at Sophie's bear and smile. "And who is this guy?"

Sophie grinned, "This is George. He is my friend." 

"Where did you get him?", Lyla asked.

"Ms. Waller gave him to me.", Sophie said innocently.

Lyla looked at John with concern, and then looked at Felicity.

"Um, Sophie, honey, can Lyla see George?", Felicity asked. 

Sophie handed George to Lyla. "Sure."

Lyla took the bear into the kitchen as Oliver walked out of the gym wiping his face with a towel. He had obviously been working out, and Felicity's eyes locked briefly with his as they both thought about the night before. Oliver looked away first.

"John, thank you both for coming. We need to talk about Waller.", he said as he placed his towel around his neck.

"Yes we do. Can we talk for a moment outside?", John asked. He looked back at Lyla, and she nodded gravely.

John clenched his jaw, and followed Oliver out onto the patio.

"Oliver, we have a problem.", John said as they walked outside. "Lyla found a bug in Sophie's bear."

"Shit!", Oliver said, looking inside, before looking back at John. "What do you think we need to do?"

"I think you guys need to consider staying somewhere else, until we can work up a plan for Waller."

Oliver and John looked up as Felicity came outside. "What is going on?", she asked. 

"Lyla found a bug in Sophie's bear." John said. Felicity's eyes widened with concern.

"So she has been tracking us?", she said, looking at Oliver.

"I am afraid so. We are going to go stay at my family's cabin at Star Lake.", he said, and looked at John. "Can you get a hold of some burner phones in an hour?"

"Sure."

"I will write down the address of the cabin. You get five burner phones and meet us there.", he said.

Oliver hurried back inside to change clothes, while Felicity went in to tell Roy to pack and to pack for her and Sophie. John walked over to Lyla and told her of the plan. She had destroyed the bug, but some damage had already been done to their safety. They headed out to get the burner phones.

Felicity made a game of their packing as Sophie sat on the bed with her bear. Felicity could not believe that they did not think to check the bear. She knew there would be a possibility of them being followed now, but there was nothing they could do. If Waller was going to come, then let her come.

Roy was already in the living room when Felicity and Sophie came out with their bags, and Oliver joined them shortly after.

"So we are going to go to my family's cabin at Star Lake. John and Lyla will meet us there with some burner phones. Are you guys ready to go?", he asked, and looked at Sophie.

He knelt down next to her and gave her a soft smile. "I think you will like the cabin Sophie. It can be like a vacation." Sophie smiled at him.

"I've never been on a vacation before.", she said. "Are there fun things to do?"

"So many fun things. You and George will have a great time." he said and kissed her head.

They piled into his SUV, and headed out. Oliver snuck a glance at Felicity and hoped that they would have an opportunity to talk real soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter did not come across as choppy and akward. The way I had to post it was weird. Anyway, I should be back on my game with the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not a long one, but wanted to give you guys one more chapter today. I hope you enjoyed it and my schedule will resume regular activity tomorrow. LOL Love you guys!!!

After driving for four hours, they arrived at the cabin. Sophie looked on in awe at the large wooden structure. It sat before a backdrop of pine trees with a huge lake just a few hundred yards away.

"Are you sure this is a lake house?", Roy asked sarcastically. "It is bigger than your penthouse."

Oliver gave him a wry look, before pulling up in front. Felicity looked at the beautiful home and imagined a young Oliver running around the yard. Fishing in the lake. She imagined Sophie running around the same way, and it tugged at her heart.

They exited the car and Oliver led them up the stairs, unlocking the door. Felicity looked around at the beautiful room and smiled. There was a huge rock fireplace flanked by two couches, The wood walls had been shaved smooth and glowed softly in the lamplight and there were what seemed like family pictures along the mantle. The back wall was all windows and overlooked the hills and lake behind it. As they set their bags down, Felicity looked at the stairs and saw a beautiful Omega hurrying down. She had short brown hair, brown eyes and when she smiled, Felicity saw flashes of Oliver. 

"You made it!", she said, running down and throwing herself into his arms. He hugged her tight, and Felicity had to fight her inner Omega, not to rip her out of his arms and stake her claim.

She clenched her fists as Oliver smiled at the young woman and then turned to them. When he saw the look on Felicity's face, he immediately started talking.

"Felicity, Sophie, Roy, I would like for you to meet my sister Thea.", he said proudly. He had called Thea when he found out they needed to change locations, and she had readied the cabin for their arrival. The cabin had not been used in a couple of years, and he wanted to make sure it was aired out before they arrived.

Felicity relaxed feeling slightly foolish. Thea, Oliver's sister.

"Thea, this is Felicity, Sophie and Roy.", he said proudly.

Thea walked over and shook Felicity's hand with wonder. "Felicity! I am so very happy to finally meet you." Suddenly Felicity was pulled into a tight hug. She was taken by surprise but then returned the hug. She had waited a long time to meet Thea and she was everything Felicity thought she would be. Thea pulled away and leaned down to Sophie, and smiled. "Hi Sophie. I am your Aunt Thea.", she said. Sophie looked at her with her head tilted to the side. "Your my Aunt?"

"Yes.", Thea said. She was already in love with the little girl. "And who is this?", she asked, tugging on the bears ear.

Sophie stepped forward, "This is George.", she said and gave her a tight hug. "I have always wanted an Aunt.", Sophie said. Thea hugged her back and looked at Oliver with wonder.

Thea then stood and looked at the young man standing to Felicity's right. She held out her hand. He was quite handsome, and she blushed when he took her hand. "Roy Harper.", he said.

"Thea Queen.", she said, as she stared up at him.

His Alpha felt a jolt as their hands touched, and his eyes glowed green. He saw Thea's eyes respond, and finally let go of her hand after Oliver cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Thea, why don't we show them to their rooms."

"Yes, I have everything taken care of.", she said before leading them up the stairs.

She showed them to their rooms, and then left so they could get settled in and unpack. Thea walked to Oliver's room, and knocked, walking in and shutting the door behind her.

"So that is her.", she said softly. "Your mate!"

Oliver had filled her in on the basic details when they had spoke on the phone, and he nodded, unpacking his clothes. Thea crossed her arms, and looked at her brother with interest. "Why didn't you ever tell us about her Oliver?"

He stopped what he was doing and took a deep breath. He had planned on taking her home with him that Christmas and introducing her to his family, his jaw ticked as he thought why it never happened. "Because it was too hard Thea. And Mom and Dad had enough going on with the business.", he said, giving her a shuttered look.

"Sophie is beautiful!", Thea said. "She looks like you."

Oliver smiled softly. "She is amazing. And so very smart. Just like her mother.", he said wistfully.

"Am I seeing things or did I just see my brother look like a sap?", she teased.

Oliver gave her a glare, before continuing to unpack his clothes. "So what is the story with Roy?", she tried to ask casually. Oliver raised his eyebrow as he looked at her.

He explained how Roy and Felicity met, and Thea looked at him in shock. "Have Felicity and Roy.....???". 

"No, Even though Roy is an Alpha he and Felicity have a brother sister relationship.", he said, and watched as she relaxed.

"Oh good.", she said with a small smile.

"Good?", Oliver teased.

"I am going to go check on lunch.", she said, and hurried out of the room. Oliver shook his head and smiled. 

 Felicity unpacked their clothes as Sophie bounced on the bed. "Mommy, can I go down and see Aunt Thea?", she asked. Felicity smiled. 

"Yes, but don't go outside, Ok?"

"Ok!", Sophie hopped off the bed and ran out of the room. 

"Don't run!!", Felicity yelled after her, shaking her head. 

Oliver smiled as he saw Sophie run down the hallway. He hoped he could get some time with her later today. He had so many things he wanted to show her. He had many good memories here as a child growing up and he wanted the same for Sophie. He walked up to Felicity's door and knocked, leaning against the door jamb.

"Hi!", he said softly when she looked at him.

Felicity caught her breath. He looked so handsome. The blue in his shirt brought out the blue in his eyes and Felicity found it hard to look away.

"Hi!", she said softly, before turning back to continue unpacking.

Oliver walked over to her and she tensed. He wanted to touch her but he refrained.

"I was hoping we could take a walk later, and talk.", he said. They had already lost five years. He was not wasting any more time.

Felicity studied him for a moment, trying to decide. Finally she nodded.

"Yes. I would like that." She didn't smile, but turned and continued unpacking. She could not look at him right now.

Oliver watched her for another moment before turning and heading down stairs. Felicity let go of her breath when he left and sank onto the bed.

She hoped she was ready for this, and she hoped he was too.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to give a shout out to all of my wonderful readers. As I said, you guys are my muse. You keep me wanting two do this hobby I enjoy, and I love each and everyone of you. Enjoy!!

Thea and Sophie set the table for lunch. placing bread, cold cuts, chips and drinks on the table. It wasn't anything fancy but with no housekeeper Thea wanted to keep things simple. They laughed as Thea told her about all of the fun things she had planned for them to do. She was so happy to be getting to know Sophie, and having Roy and Felicity here as well was making the place feel like a home. They had not had that in a long time.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs, she looked up to see Roy heading down. He was so handsome. Thea gave him a smile as she set out the paper plates.

"How was your room?", she asked as he walked over.

"Amazing, thank you. After spending the last five years in what was basically a glass cage the privacy is much appreciated.", he said, looking her over boldly. Sophie ran over and climbed onto this lap, but he kept sneaking glances at Thea. Roy had come into contact with Omega's over the years, but she was different, and he liked how she looked at him and how she made him feel.

"Please make yourself something to eat. Oliver should be down soon.", she said as she brought napkins from the kitchen and sat across from him curling her hair behind her ear. Roy found himself wanting to do that for her. Thea started to make Sophie a peanut butter sandwich before making one for herself. She looked at Roy uncertainly.

"So you were in there five years like Felicity?", she asked hesitantly.

Roy tickled Sophie and she jumped off his lap and sat next to him.

"Yeah, from what we could figure out we were taken about the same time.", he said, as he made a sandwich and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Oliver said you saved Felicity from an aggressive Alpha.", she said.

"That is how we met. I can't explain it. I just felt drawn to protect her. It wasn't anything sexual. But she and I just have a connection.", he said. They heard someone on the stairs and looked up to see Oliver coming down.

"Where is Felicity?", Thea asked as he sat down and started making a sandwich.

"She was still unpacking. She will be down soon.", he said. He looked at Roy and then smiled at Sophie. "Looks like George is enjoying his sandwich.", he teased.

She grinned and ran over to him. "George loves peanut butter. He shares it with me sometimes.", she said. She gave him a curious look. "Did you come here when you were little Daddy?

Oliver swallowed heavy, the word Daddy still caused his throat to clog with tears.

"Your Aunt Thea and I both did. And you want to know a secret? I think Aunt Thea might be willing to show you the tree house out back once you have eaten your lunch.", he said in a stage whisper. "Do you think George would like that?"

Sophie squealed. "Will you do that Aunt Thea?"

"We can head that way as soon as your are done eating.", she said, smiling at Sophie.

"Um, do you mind if I come with you?", Roy asked.

"What do you think Sophie? Is he allowed to come with us?', she teased, giving him a suspicious look.

"Only if he tells me the story about George once we get there.", Sophie said with her hands on her hips. Roy had made up a story about George after meeting  Sophie and she asked for it every time they saw each other.

"I guess I can do that.", he smiled, and gave Sophie a wink.

"Yay!!! Now let's hurry and eat!!", Sophie said, racing to her chair and eating her sandwich in record time.

Felicity came down the stairs to laughter and looked at Oliver, Roy, Sophie and Thea all seated around the table. They looked like a family. Felicity heard her daughter talking about eating quickly and then heard tree house. She laughed as Sophie dragged Thea up from her chair.

"Come on Auntie Thea, Uncle Roy!! Let's go."

Thea looked at Felicity. "Roy and I are going to take Sophie and show her the tree house my brother and I use to play in out back. I hope that is ok?"

Felicity laughed. "That is fine, just watch the little monkey. She has been known to jump off of high places.", she said, trying to give Sophie a stern look, but Sophie was so excited she couldn't hold it.

Sophie walked out with Thea and Roy on either side of her, holding Roy's hand, and Felicity smiled. As she turned back around, she realized that she and Oliver were alone. She nervously made herself a sandwich and they ate in companionable silence before he spoke.

"I thought we could walk down to the gazebo by the lake when you are done. The breeze off the lake is nice this time of year. Is that ok?", he said softly.

Felicity gave a slight smile. "I would like that."

They each got up and put their plates in the trash, before Oliver motioned for her to walk out the back door ahead of him. "Just take this path to the left.", he said. He kept his hands in his pockets as they walked and he told her about playing in the backyard in the summer and fishing in the lake with his Dad. Felicity felt herself relaxing as they walked and laughed when he told her about falling into the lake after trying to catch a toad.

The came upon a beautiful white latticed gazebo and Felicity climbed the stairs and walked to the railing. The view was beautiful. She steeled herself for their talk. She had done a lot of thinking since last night, and had a few things to say. She felt Oliver's eyes on her from behind as he sat on the bench, and she kept her face to the water as she talked.

"You know, when we first met, I was so drawn to you.", she said wistfully. "Our time together was amazing, and when I found out I was pregnant, I was scared. But something deep down in my gut told me that you would be happy.", she said, her hands gripping the railing. "I had plans to tell you that night at Big Belly Burger. When I left the apartment, I heard someone behind me in the parking garage, and before I knew what happened, everything went black.", she said.

Oliver's jaw tightened and his eyes turned green as he felt his anger push up from the depths of his chest. But he kept silent.

"When I woke up I was strapped to a chair in a room, and that is when I met Amanda Waller.", she said. Her hands tightened on the rail to the point of hurting. "They had tested my blood when I arrived before I woke up, and they knew I was pregnant. I was told that they needed me for their "project". She called it the "Omega Project". She said they were harvesting DNA and genes to create superior Alpha's and Omega's. They wanted me for my mind and they were going to use our baby......", she paused as the emotions overwhelmed her. "They were going to use Sophie to get your DNA. They said if they had taken you that it would have garnered too much attention because of your family."

Oliver looked away from her. He felt guilt wash over him. Why couldn't it have been him? Then he remembered Cooper. He gritted his teeth as she continued.

"I was scared Oliver. When they told me they knew about my pregnancy, I was terrified. All I did for the next eight months was try to figure out how to escape. Every other day someone would drug me and then they would take me to a room and try to extract my DNA or genes, whichever one they happened to be focusing on that day, and each time they did I hoped that you would find me.", she said softly, and turned around to look him.

"But when Waller told me about the dampeners and the months passed by, I started to realize that it was going to be impossible. My heart ached, because I was worried that you would think I had left you. That I didn't want to be with you, even though we had bonded. And then when Sophie was born, all I could do was focus on her. She was the joy in my miserable life. She kept me going. But I never stopped thinking of you. Of missing you."

Oliver's stomach dropped and he felt sick to his stomach. But he wanted to let her talk. to let her say what was needed. Then hopefully they could start to heal.

She looked down before giving him a look that saw straight through him. "The one thing I never thought about was how this was going to affect you above and beyond me missing.", she swallowed and then asked a tough question. "How long was I gone before you slept with the first one?", she spit out. Her anger was starting to show as her eyes glowed. But this time her anger was more focused on Waller.

Oliver stood and walked to the railing next to her, he looked out over the lake his eyes tormented. "Two years. It was the anniversary of your disappearance, and there had been nothing. No one had seen you. I could not feel you. I was angry. I was angry at everything and everyone. And I was angry at you for leaving me. I went to a club with Tommy and got drunk. I just didn't want to feel the pain and emptiness any more. When I woke the next morning, I felt sick to my stomach. I felt my betrayal of you."

Oliver turned and looked at her. He might as well get everything out. "Not soon after that I just started shutting my feelings down. I didn't want to feel so I didn't. When I took over QC for my father. I had gala's and functions I had to attend. The other two", his throat constricted, but he had to continue. "They were a way of release. Nothing more." He felt his betrayal of her hit his chest and he staggered to the bench, sitting down, not able to meet her eyes."I finally hired John to see if I could get some closure. I thought that if I knew what had happened to you that I could move forward. Not with anyone else, just with my life."

Felicity turned back to the water, her eyes filling with tears for everything. The time they had lost, the pain they had both endured, the time missed as a family. They stayed that way in silence for quite awhile. Each one feeling everything again, their feelings different, but in some ways the same.

"I'm sorry.", he whispered, his voice finally breaking.

Felicity's eyes closed as she heard his words wash over her.

"I'm so sorry Felicity!", he said. She heard his grief, his heartache and his despair, and she turned to him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Me too Oliver." He knew she was not apologizing to him. She was apologizing for him.

He stood from the bench and walked over to her, his fingers gently wiping the tears from her cheeks. "You have been and will always be my one and only Omega Felicity. Forever!"

He gathered her into his arms, unable to stay away from her any longer, and she melted into him as they both cried silent tears. Their anger, resentment, fear, regret all washing away with each one that fell.

They stood and held each other for a long time, the sun starting to slip lower in the sky as each minute passed. But neither one noticed, neither one moved. They were healing, and that was all that mattered.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a shorter one. Taking care of my daughter, but that means you get another one tonight a little longer after she is in bed.

Felicity and Oliver pulled slowly away from each other. He gently wiped her cheeks again, before letting his hands fall to his side. 

"I think we should take things slow Oliver.", she said, her smile slightly shaky.

Oliver was not surprised by her words and he agreed. "I agree. We will take this as slow as you need Felicity. I am not going anywhere.", he said with a soft smile.

Oliver looked hopefully in the direction of the tree house. He had wanted to be the one to show Sophie his favorite part of the property, but when he saw the opportunity to talk to Felicity in private, he had taken it.

Felicity saw where he was looking and grinned. "You want to go join them don't you?"

Oliver sighed, "I really do."

"Go! I am going to stay here and enjoy the view a little longer. Go spend time with Sophie Oliver.", she said wistfully. Her heart feeling the tug of his toward their daughter. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek before he walked off toward the tree house. Felicity turned toward the water and leaned her head against the trellis. The breeze coming off the water felt amazing, and she closed her eyes. She finally was starting to relax. She heard someone approach behind her and turned, smiling when she saw Roy walk up.

"Hey!", he said, walking over and sitting on the rail facing her. "How did it go?", he asked. 

Felicity shrugged. "We are working on it.", she said. "We decided to take things slow."

Roy nodded looking out over the water. "Thea is amazing.", he said. Felicity smiled at him.

"Do tell!", she teased.

"She's beautiful. And she is so good with Sophie.", he said, glancing back toward the tree house. "I think she might be my Omega Lis."

Felicity placed her hand over his, and he grasped her hands. "Maybe we will both get our happy ending.", Felicity said. They stayed on the gazebo holding hands, both thinking of their future, a smile playing along both of their lips.

Oliver climbed up the ladder into the tree house smiling at Sophie and Thea. They were huddled inside talking and giggling, and he paused before knocking on the door frame.

"Can I join you two?", he said smiling.

"Daddy!", Sophie squealed. "Auntie Thea told me that this was now my tree house."

Oliver crawled in on his knees and sat next to Sophie. "Well your Auntie Thea would be right. See Daddy and Aunt Thea are way to big to play here. So now it is your space to play. And George of course."

Thea crawled toward the door. "I am going to go clean up our lunch.", was all she said as she left. She wanted to give them some time alone.

Oliver looked lovingly at Sophie. "So does George approve?"

Sophie nodded, her blonde curls bouncing around her shoulders. "Oh yes. He says he wants to sleep here."

"Well you will have to talk to Mommy about that.", he said, settling in next to her. Sophie looked at Oliver, her blue eyes so expressive and so intelligent. It amazed him every single moment that she was a part of him.

"Can I tell you a secret Daddy?", Sophie stage whispered. 

Oliver leaned his head down toward her. "Of course!", he whispered back.

"At Christmas time when Mommy had me write my letter to Santa, I told him I wished my Daddy would come and save me and Mommy. Mommy cried." she said, looking slightly puzzled. "But I knew Santa would give me what I wanted for Christmas. He just had to find you." She smiled brightly. Sophie scooted over next to Oliver and he put his arm around her with his eyes taking her all in. They sat like that for an hour and Oliver told her about all the neat places to play hide and seek, and how they were going to go fishing, and hiking around the lake.

"Just like a vacation.", Sophie said confidently.

"Yes, just like a vacation.", he said, and kissed her on the head. 

 John and Lyla pulled up in front of the cabin, and grabbing their bags and headed inside. Oliver had told Thea that he was expecting them and she welcomed them warmly before showing them to their room.

"Oliver is outside in the tree house with Sophie. I will go get him while you two settle in.", she said, and headed downstairs.

John grabbed the burner phones from his duffle bag, and once they had put all of their stuff away they headed downstairs. 

They had a lot to talk about with Oliver and Felicity, and some of it was not going to be easy.


	20. Chapter 20

Thea took over playing with Sophie as Oliver hurried into the house. He thought about grabbing Felicity but wanted to speak with John and Lyla alone before pulling her and Roy into the mix.

"John, Lyla, so glad you guys made it.", he said, striding across the living room. "Did you get what we needed?"

John nodded, pulling out five burner phones."Each one has an untraceable number and a direct dial to the other phones."

"Good!", they sat down, and Oliver leaned forward, placing his arms on his knees. "Before Felicity and Roy come in, I wanted to talk to you about Waller."

"I have not seen her but my sources have told me that she has not stopped her "project", Lyla said as they took their seats. "Has Felicity told you anything about it."

"All she has said was that Waller and A.R.G.U.S., were trying to create a superior species of Alphas and Omegas. They took Felicity because of her I.Q., and wanted me as well for some reason. But they felt if they took me it would bring down too much attention due to my family.", he said. His eyes glowed green as he thought of Felicity's face when she spoke of their "experiments".

"Oliver I have thought of this every which way I can think of, and you are not going to like what I am going to tell you.", John said. "The only way we can legitimately get to Waller and stop this thing is if someone goes in undercover."

Oliver looked at John in surprise. "You mean turn themselves over to Waller?"

"That is exactly what I mean. Think about it man. She is not going to come out into the open. She is only going to send her lackey's to try and catch one of us off guard. This is not going to be over until Waller is gone.", John said. 

Oliver immediately looked at John. "Felicity and Roy have been through enough. I will not allow her to go back in that hell hole.", he said, clenching his fists. "Plus, she has Sophie now."

He took a deep breath and then gave John a determined look. "I will do it. I will go in."

John said nothing as they heard the back doors open. Felicity and Roy walked in and felt a tension in the air. Felicity looked at Oliver with a question in her eyes, but he just gave her a brief smile. It didn't reach his eyes. He knew she was not going to be happy with what needed to be done. But he needed to get Waller away from his family, for good.

Felicity gave John and Lyla a hug before sitting down on the couch next to Oliver. Roy took the chair next to her.

"So what is going on in here?", she asked lightly. "Is it Waller?", she asked immediately tensing.

"Yes, we were talking about the best strategy to get Waller.", Oliver said. He couldn't put off telling her for long.

"Oh? So what is the plan?'", she asked cautiously.

"I am going to offer myself to Waller and go in under cover.", he said. 

"Like hell you are!", Felicity said, the words exploding from her mouth. Felicity stood, her eyes blazing green, anger radiating from every pore in her body. Oliver had to admit she looked magnificent, but now was not the time for that.

"Umm, could you guys give us a minute?", he asked, looking around the room. Lyla, John and Roy all got up and left, and Oliver turned to Felicity.

"We can't continue to tip toe around her Felicity and she is not going to leave us alone. We have to stop her and this is the best way to do it.", he said, his jaw clenching.

"Says who?", Felicity said, her fists clenched at her sides.

"John has gone over every scenario in the book. We can't lure Waller out so someone has to go in.", he said tensely.

"Oliver I am not going to let you turn yourself over to Waller!", she said.

"You don't have any choice Felicity.", he said, their anger growing as each looked at the other. "You have Sophie, plus you and Roy have been through enough. I need to go end this."

"Oliver, first of all, let me make something clear to you. I don't answer to you. You are my mate, and as such we should discuss this and come up with a plan that we both agree on.", she said tightly.

"Believe me Felicity, I want nothing more than to move on with our lives and forget this whole thing. But we can't! And while Waller is still alive, we will constantly be looking over our shoulder. What about Sophie? We can't ask her to live moving from house to house while we try to stay one step ahead of A.R.G.U.S.", he said

Felicity stepped closer, her eyes flashing, "Oliver! I am not the little damsel in distress that you want to think I am. I learned in the five years that she had me that I was strong. Stronger then I ever thought. I should be in on this!", she said.

"No Felicity! You are not going anywhere near her.", he said, his possessive side showing through.

"Oliver? Do you want things to work out between us?", she asked.

"Of course I do, why would you ask that?", he said getting irritated.

"Then you have to trust me.", she said, crossing her arms.

Oliver sighed. He wanted to tell her no. He wanted to take her upstairs and lock her in her room until this whole stupid mess was over. But he couldn't. Felicity was her own person and if he had learned one thing since she had been back in his life it was that she WAS strong. She was the strongest person he had ever met.

"Why don't we sleep on this tonight and we can talk about it more in the morning?", he said. He needed time. The thought of her placing herself in danger made his skin crawl.

Felicity looked at him smugly. "We can sleep on it but nothing is going to change. I will be involved in this whether you like it or not.", she said, and then went upstairs.

Oliver groaned. This was not going to be easy.

Oliver looked up at John and he quirked an eyebrow, "You hear any of that?", he asked.

"It was hard not to hear all of that.", John said with an understanding smile. "Can I give you some advice Oliver?"

"Please!", Oliver said sinking onto the couch with his head in his hands.

"Felicity has been through a hell of a lot, and right now she feels like a victim. Victims need some sort of control, and I think she needs to help take Waller down so that she can continue to heal.", he said. 'Now I get you want to protect her. I mean you just got her back after five years. But don't lose her because your Alpha ego can't see what she needs."

Oliver looked at John in surprise. He had not thought of that. He would go up and talk to her shortly, but for now he and John had some details to get ironed out.

Felicity walked into her room and closed her door loudly. She was fuming. How dare he try to make a decision like this without talking to her? The thought of Waller getting her hands on Oliver made her sick to her stomach. She was not going to let him do this alone. They would do this together or not at all. And she felt a sadness wash over as she thought of the alternative. What if he refused? If he refused to let her help then what type of future did they have together?

She couldn't think like that. Oliver would come to his senses and see she was right. He had to trust her, as god is her witness they would put an end to Waller, once and for all.


	21. Chapter 21

Several hours later, everyone had eaten dinner, and Felicity had gone up to her room. He could tell she was still mad at him, and he needed to set things right. He stood outside of her bedroom door, his hand poised to knock. Because she was angry when she had left and he didn't know what type of reception he would get from her, but they needed to figure out where to go from here, how to get their lives back and how to get rid of Waller.

Felicity heard a knock on the door and something told her it was Oliver. Opening the door, she leaned against the side of it, Oliver looked behind her expectantly. "Can I come in?", he asked. Felicity moved out of his way and motioned him in, closing the door behind him. He walked over near the bed, and then turned to face her.

"What you said was true Felicity. We are mates and as mates we should decide how we are going to proceed, together.", he said. It was hard for him to say. He had become use to doing things on his own, and his desire to protect her was a fierce fire inside of him. But he had to suppress that fire. He watched as her face softened at his words.

"Really?", she asked, unsure.

"Yes! I know you have been through a lot Felicity. And if I could take that time and endure what you went through for you, I would in a heartbeat. But I can't. All I can do is help you get the closure you need to hopefully move forward, for us to move forward." He sat down on the bed and looked at her. "So what are we going to do?"

Felicity sighed as she thought of the task ahead of them. To have any peace or any chance of a life, they had to get rid of Waller, and to get rid of Waller they had to get through A.R.G.U.S.. Felicity sat down next to Oliver and put her finger to her lips as she thought. There had to be a better strategy than Oliver turning himself over to Waller. Felicity turned and faced him, placing her knee on the bed.

"Oliver, the thought of Waller getting her hands on you...it makes me sick to my stomach. But the only way I see us luring her out is if we.......", Felicity stopped as she heard Thea screaming for her and Oliver. Their hearts raced as they ran down the stairs. Was something wrong with Sophie? Felicity started to panic but saw Sophie sitting by the fireplace playing with George. However, Thea looked distraught.

"Thea? What is wrong?", Oliver asked taking her gently by the arms.

"It's Roy! He's gone.", she said. "He said he couldn't allow either of you to end up back under Waller's control. So he is turning himself into her.", she said. Felicity looked at her in shock. 

"Oliver we can't let him do that!", Felicity said. Her voice showing her concern. 

Oliver walked over and gently touched Felicity's arm. "We will get him back Felicity. I promise."

Felicity and Thea hugged each other and Felicity reassured Thea.

"Roy is strong Thea. He will be fine, and we will get him back. You have my word.", she said and looked her in the eye. Thea nodded and squeezed her hands.

John walked over and looked at Oliver. "Look, why don't we all get some sleep. If we are going to get Roy out of then we need to be well rested. We can work out our plan in the morning.", he said. Oliver agreed.

He looked at Thea and Felicity, "John is right. We cannot do anything tonight. Let's get some rest and we can focus on getting Roy back tomorrow.", he said.

Felicity turned to Sophie. "Sophie baby? It's time to go to bed.", she said, holding out her hand.

Sophie ran over and pulled Oliver down to her. "Good night Daddy.", she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Good night baby.", he said. He watched his family walk up the stairs and he turned to John his eyes hard and cold. "Tomorrow, we take Waller down.", he said. 

John nodded before heading up the stairs with Lyla.

Oliver sat down on the couch, he was tired. It had been an emotional day, and tomorrow was going to be the same. He wondered how Felicity would handle going to back to the place where she had been held for so long. He knew this time she would not be going as a victim, the thought of her stepping foot in the facility where she had experienced so much pain made him angry. He heard someone coming down the stairs and turned to see Felicity standing there. She paused for a moment before walking over and sitting next to him on the couch. She didn't look at him. He could tell she was deep in thought. "We have to get Roy back Oliver.”, she said softly. Oliver took her hand gently in his and just held her hand. "We will.", he said.

Neither was sure how long they sat like that. Holding hands, side by side, just being together. But as it always did the air around them started to shift.

Oliver noticed his awareness of Felicity growing. His attraction to her was still strong, and he closed his eyes, slowing his breathing. He needed to get under control. Now was not the time to be thinking of being with her. They were taking things slow. But her scent drifted to his nostrils, and his eyes flared green when he smelled her unique Omega scent and her arousal. It was like waving a red flag in front of a bull, and Oliver released her hand and stood. He needed to step away.

Felicity felt a tingling go through her body as she looked at Oliver. He was still the most beautiful Alpha she had ever seen, and her body was responding to him as it always did. Felicity stood and walked over to Oliver, they were taking things slow, they had both agreed, but he was calling to her and for the life of her, she could not resist. She placed her arms around his waist and pressed her body to his back. Oliver stiffened in surprise, before he groaned and turned, cupping her face with his hands and kissing her deeply. His heart soared as he realized she had approached him. She still wanted him. HIs hands drifted into her hair as he took control and deepened the kiss. HIs tongue slid along her lower lip and Felicity opened to him as she pressed her body closer. It had been so long since she had held him, since she had felt him.

Oliver felt her response and almost staggered as the lust and desire hit him like a wave. He picked her up, her legs moving to wrap around his waist as he walked to the couch, and sat down with her straddling his lap. His hands gripped her head, as his tongue plunged into her mouth again and again. Felicity felt a jolt of such lust hit her in her core, and her hips started to grind against him. She could feel his erection hitting her center, and she whimpered. God it had been so long!

But as Oliver's hands moved down and gently cupped her breast, Felicity pulled away with a moan. They could not do this right now for many reasons. The main one being she was just not ready. Felicity grabbed his hands and held them to her chest as they both tried to get their breathing under control.

"I love you Oliver.", she said softly. "But I am not ready."

Oliver's green eyes met hers and he slowed his breathing to get control of his desire. He couldn't speak, so he just nodded and lifted her hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles. Felicity gave him a soft kiss, before she stood and headed up to her room.

Oliver stayed awake for awhile as his mind raced with everything. They would get Roy back tomorrow, and then they could focus on their future. As a family!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, but I have another one coming tonight. I won't leave you guys hanging but wanted to get this one out before I left work. Enjoy!!

Felicity woke the next morning, Sophie snuggled into her side. They needed to go get Roy today. She was not going to let him stay in that awful place any longer than she had to. Sliding quietly out from under Sophie, Felicity took a shower, brushed out her hair, and threw her clothes on before she headed downstairs. The needed to figure things out this morning and she had an idea.

Felicity saw Thea in the kitchen working on breakfast and she walked up behind her.

“Can I help with anything Thea?”, she asked softly. She was talking about breakfast but they both knew she also meant more.

“I didn’t sleep much last night.”, Thea admitted with a shrug.

“We are going to get him out. I promise you that.” Felicity said, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

“Can I ask you something?”, Thea said, sitting at the breakfast bar. “Did Roy ever tell you why Waller took him? I mean we know they wanted you for your IQ, and my brother for many reasons. But why Roy? He was just a kid on the streets.”, she said baffled.

“I always believed it was Roy’s tenacity that put him on their radar. Growing up on streets built a character in Roy that I have seen in few people. He’s tough and I think they wanted that street smarts.”, Felicity said, leaning against the counter and sipping her coffee.

They heard footsteps on the stairs and turned to see John and Lyla coming down, followed close behind by Oliver.

Oliver looked at Felicity and signaled for Sophie. “She is still sleeping.”, Felicity said with a soft smile. Oliver gave her a kiss on the cheek as he passed, going for the coffee.

“So, since we are all here, I think I have an idea on how to get Roy out of there AND get to Waller.”, she said.

They all looked at her in surprise. She continued.

“We show up at A.R.G.U.S., and I will hack the cameras and the alarm system. If we can shut it down it will allow us to be able to sneak in mostly undetected and grab Roy.”

“Mostly?”, Lyla said, amused.

“Well we still need to get Wallers attention. But we need it to cause her to come and check on things herself instead of sending her goons.”, she said.

“So how do you recommend we do that?”, Oliver asked.

“I will call her out.”, she said, giving him a look that dared him to argue with her.

“No without me you won’t.”, Oliver said.

“Ok, _WE_ will call her out. We need to make our way to her research lab and basically hold her research hostage.”, Felicity said with a grin. “And we will destroy it. She just won’t know that until it’s too late.”

"Ok, well John and I can go after Roy and then circle back for you guys once he is with us.", Lyla said.

Oliver looked at Thea. “Thea can you stay with Sophie?”, Oliver asked.

“Do you even have to ask me that?”, she said with a slight smile. “I would love nothing more than to spend time with that little munchkin. You guys focus on getting Roy.”, she said before turning and heading to her room.

Felicity looked at Oliver. “We need to go talk to Sophie.”, she said. He nodded and drained his coffee before taking hand as they headed up the stairs to her bedroom.

Felicity opened the door to the bedroom and smiled as she saw Sophie sitting up rubbing her eyes. “Mommy!! Daddy!!”, she said, her face puffy from sleep.

Felicity and Oliver walked over and sat on the bed next to her. “Mommy and Daddy need to talk to you sweetheart.”, Felicity said.

Sophie crawled onto Oliver’s lap, and he beamed as she snuggled into his chest. “So, Mommy and Daddy have to go do something today, and you are going to stay with Aunt Thea.”, she said.

Sophie looked at her quizzically. “Are you going after Uncle Roy?”, she asked. Felicity gave her a smile. She was too smart for her own good.

“Yes baby, we are going to go bring Uncle Roy home.”, Oliver said softly.

“Good. Because Aunt Thea would be sad without Uncle Roy…”, she paused. “And so, would George and I.” She gave them a sheepish look.

“So, would we baby.” Felicity said, kissing her on the forehead. “Now, come on. Let’s get you dressed.”

Oliver headed back down and Felicity helped Sophie get dressed. Oliver approached John, “So what time do you want to head out?”

“I say in the next fifteen minutes. We have a long drive.”, he said. Oliver nodded.

Thea came back down followed by Felicity and Sophie. Sophie ran over and started eating some cereal that Thea made her as John passed out the burner phones. He gave the last one to Thea. “Just in case.”, he said as he handed it to her. She nodded and placed it in her pocket.

“Everyone’s numbers are coded into the phone, but only use it if you absolutely have to.”, he said.

They all agreed and Oliver walked over to Felicity. “Can we talk for a second?”, he said, indicating they go out on the porch. Felicity followed him outside.

“I just want you to know before we go, that I don’t like this. I don’t like you having to put yourself back in Waller’s orbit.”, he said. His jaw clenching and his eyes glowing as he thought of protecting her. “But I understand your need to help. But please make me one promise.”, he said, taking her hands into his.

“Anything!”, she said with a soft smile.

“If anything goes south you will get out of there immediately. You need to be here for Sophie.”, he said, his expression earnest.

Felicity looked at the worry on his face, and she gently cupped his cheek with her hand. “I will make that promise on one condition.”, she said. “That you make me the same promise. Sophie and I, we need you Oliver.”, she said. Her eyes shown back at him green and soft. He kissed her softly and laid his forehead against hers. “I promise.”, he said. He gave her one more soft kiss, and then they headed back inside. It was time to change clothes and head out. They went to their rooms and changed into all black clothing. Oliver grabbed his guns from his gun case and strapping them to his shoulder and placing one at his back. He waited for Felicity to emerge from her room and took her hand as they headed down the stairs.

It was time to roll.


	23. Chapter 23

Felicity and Oliver climbed into the back seat of John's SUV. They had a four hour drive in front of them, so they settled back in their seats, their minds going over what they had ahead of them. Oliver looked over at Felicity and he felt his protective urges coming to the surface. Felicity noticed Oliver tense beside her, and she reached over, taking his hand. They kept their hands clasped together the whole drive, neither one inclined to let go right away.

John pulled up behind the A.R.G.U.S., building and he parked, and as they all got out of the SUV, each one checked their weapons and communication devices. John gave Felicity a gun, and she checked the safety before putting it into the waistband of her pants.

Oliver walked over, and placed his hand gently on her face. "Before we go in, I just want you to know, I love you Felicity." He kissed her softly on the lips. Felicity smiled, "I love you too."

Oliver headed back over to John as Felicity pulled out her pad. She started typing quickly and pretty soon, she had the alarm system disengaged. Felicity placed the pad back in the car, and then they all headed inside. As they skated along the hallway, their eyes darting around, looking for any agents, they headed down the stairs and then split up. John and Lyla went looking for Roy, while Oliver and Felicity moved toward the research lab. 

John and Lyla communicated through hand signals and John signaled for her to stop, as he looked into a room. Roy was sitting in the middle of the room, his hands tied behind his back and he was unconscious. John slowly opened the door with his gun drawn, and glancing around, walked over to Roy and started to undo his ties. Roy groaned as John tried to get him to wake up. 

"Roy, come on man! Wake up.", John said, finally getting the ties off. Roy raised his head groggily, and he smiled at Lyla. 

"It took you guys long enough.", he said.

"Can you walk?", John asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me.", Roy said, standing on shakey feet. John signaled to Oliver and Felicity that they had Roy before leading him outside.

Oliver and Felicity moved quickly down the hallway, and finally came to the door that held the lab. Felicity immediatley set to work downloading the research that Waller was conducting, and as it finished she pushed delete on the system. It felt really good to see it disappear. Now they had her research. Felicity used the computer system and turned the security back on, and sent a message to Waller. They waited but received no reply. Felicity frowned and messaged Waller again, and suddenly they saw her face on the screen.

Their faces both drained of color when Waller had the camera pan out and she was standing in the cabin with Thea and Sophie sitting on the couch huddled together. 

"Oliver and Felicity! It's about time.", she said. Felicity's legs grew weak.

Oliver's eyes turned a ferocious green, as he clenched his fists.

"What are you doing Waller?", he growled.

"Oh I just was hedging my bets Queen. And when Roy showed up yesterday and "turned himself in", I knew something was about to happen. So I waited until you left and came to visit my two insurance policies.", she said smugly.

Felicity's eyes glowed just as green as Oliver's and she about went through the screen. Oliver pulled her back.

"So I am guessing that you are feeling pretty smug because you have the project data.", Waller said, walking over to sit next to Sophie. "What you didn't count on was that I already had the data copies over to another, more secure system.", she said. "Now, what I need from you two is to head back down to the cabin, so we can discuss your use to me moving forward." she said as she played with Sophie's hair.

Oliver and Felicity took off down the hall. They raced up the stairs and out the door, and Oliver yelled at John to start the car as they all piled in.

"We need to get back to the cabin now! Waller has Thea and Sophie.", he said. Roy's jaw clenched and his eyes shifted to green as she thought of Waller touching Thea or Sophie.

It was the longest four hours of their life. No one spoke. But everyone had thoughts running through their mind. Felicity's and Oliver's were of the same vane. Waller needed to die!

Amanda had her agents spread out over the property as she anticipated the groups arrival. She finally had them exactly where she wanted them and they would help her complete her project, or their daughter and sister would die, plain and simple.

Lyla had John pull off the road about a half mile down. She knew Waller would not come to the property by herself, and she was sure that agents were crawling all over the place. 

Oliver and Felicity took off through the right side of the woods, as John and Roy took off through the left. Lyla stayed behind and drove the SUV, pulling it slowly forward as they cleared each section they crossed. As Oliver approached the tree house, he saw two agents standing at the railing. Signaling Felicity to stay put, he took off, using his Alpha speed. He knew the tree house like the back of his hand and before the agents knew what hit them. They were both dead. Their necks snapped easily.

Oliver heard John clearing the front of the house, and he signaled for Felicity to move forward. They entered the house through the back door and Felicity froze as she saw Waller sitting next to Sophie with a gun in one hand and her other hand softly stroking her hair. Felicity and Oliver both saw red, but they stayed calm for Sophie's sake.

"Mommy! Daddy!", she said, and tried to stand to run to them. Waller grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Oh Sophie sweetie! Please stay put darling. I need to have a talk with your Mommy and Daddy, ok?", she said and stood. John and Roy came busting in the front door, guns drawn, but Waller had her gun trained right on Sophie. They stopped in their tracks.

"Drop your guns boys!", she said, her eyes narrowing. 

Oliver nodded at John and he and Roy slowly placed their guns to the floor. Roy looked at Thea and she indicated she was ok. 

Two agents came down from upstairs and Oliver tensed, moving slightly in front of Felicity. He could not control his possessive need to protect her any longer. She was his mate. The urge was too strong. 

"So!", Waller said, smiling at Oliver and Felicity. "Let's talk."

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok warning! There is some long awaited sexy times (smut) coming but I have to write that at home, so here is a short chapter to get by until I can get home and write the good stuff. Love you guys!!

Felicity stood still, her eyes glued to Waller. She could feel the anger and tension radiating off of Oliver beside her. He was ready to explode. They kept their eyes on Amanda as she moved across the room to the sliding doors. Felicity and Oliver followed her outside and when they were out of earshot Oliver immediately grabbed Waller by the throat, his eyes blazing green with anger.

“Oliver, I would let me go if I were you.”, she gasped. “My men have orders to shoot Sophie if anything happens to me”.

Oliver released her with pent up frustration. They needed to get an upper hand with her, and right now that was not looking good.

Waller rubbed her neck. “So here is my proposal. You both return with me to A.R.G.U.S., for the duration of the project. In return your family lives.”

Oliver laughed harshly. “You are delusional if you think we are going anywhere with you.”

Waller looked at Felicity, who up to this point had been silent. “And you? Do you feel the same Felicity?”, she asked with a smirk.

Felicity’s hands were so tightly wrapped in a fist that her nails were digging into her palms. She itched to grab the gun from her waist and shoot Waller. But she would wait. She had to be patient. It was not the right time.

“We are not going anywhere with you Waller.”, she finally said, stepping closer to Oliver.

Waller knew they were more powerful together, and Felicity and Oliver could see it in her eyes. However, Oliver felt a prick in his neck, and then his body paralyzed as he reached up feeling a dart. He slowly sank to his knees, and Felicity watched in horror as he hit the ground.

Felicity’s eyes blazed a glowing green as she hit her communication piece saying, “Now!!!”

Lyla came in through the front door, taking out the agent with his gun trained on Sophie before he could even look her way, and that gave Felicity the opening she needed. She lunged forward taking Waller to the ground, and John grabbed his gun and stepped out the back door, and immediately fired at the agent that had sent the dart. He took him out quickly, and Felicity looked down at Waller with such anger and hatred, that she saw fear enter her eyes for the first time.

Felicity pulled her gun and trained it directly between her eyes. “You will never hurt me, my friends or my family ever again Waller.”

Amanda tried to bluff, “You can’t shoot me Felicity. The government will be all over you if I go missing.”, she said, her voice trembling.

“See that is where you are wrong. Lyla and I and a few other “agents” have the perfect cover story set up. You were killed while traveling on an assignment. I have all of the documents set up and ready to upload to the system. Everyone will think you died on a mission Waller.”

Amanda’s eyes widened as Felicity got to her feet, her gun trained right on her head, and she pulled Waller up to stand. Then she punched her in the face.

“That is for taking me five years ago!”

She punched her again. “That is for taking my daughter.”

And then finally she punched her in the stomach.

“And that is for hurting my Alpha!”

Waller was doubled over, her mouth and nose bleeding. Felicity aimed her gun and with no hesitation shot her square between the eyes. Felicity looked at her only for a moment before she hurried over to Oliver.

She pulled his head into her lap. “Lyla!!! John!! Oliver is down!” Felicity called his name, her hands tracing his face.

Roy had run to Thea’s side as soon as Lyla had entered the cabin, and he held her close, rocking her gently. Sophie ran over to the door screaming. “Daddy!!!!!”

Lyla gently picked Sophie up in her arms and walked her back into the room. “Your Daddy is going to be fine sweetheart. Uncle John will take care of him.”, she said. She wanted to distract her so she took her upstairs to play dolls.

John immediately took out a syringe from his jacket pocket. Lyla had warned him that Waller might try to use a paralytic and he had come prepared.

“When did you and Lyla work THAT out?”, he asked in surprise as he worked on Oliver. Lyla coming in so suddenly had surprised even him.

Felicity looked at him, her eyes filled with worry. “I spoke to her earlier this morning while you and Oliver were gathering the weapons. She knew Waller better than any of us. I needed to know what we were up against, and how far Waller would go.”

Felicity felt Oliver stir and a smile of relief swept over her face. He slowly sat up, his body aching, and he looked over at Waller before looking at Felicity.

“Are you ok?”, he asked, his hand finding her cheek. She knew he was asking more than just physically. Felicity nodded and hugged him to her.

“I am better than I have been in a while.”, she said. Oliver held her close.

“What about Sophie?”, he asked John.

“Sophie is fine. Lyla took her upstairs.” John stood to his feet with a smirk. “It seems our Omegas had everything under control.” He said before walking back inside to find Lyla. Oliver’s hands cupped her face as he looked her over. She was ok. Sophie was ok. Waller was dead. He gave Felicity a fierce kiss. _Thank God!!_

Felicity helped Oliver to his feet as Lyla and John came back down the stairs.

"I have agents on their way to take the bodies away, including Waller. Felicity all you need to do is upload the documents and we should be good.", Lyla said as she approached. "Sophie is playing upstairs.", she said softly when she saw Felicity's questioning look.

Felicity walked over and picked up her tablet, typing quickly. After about 10 minutes she looked up with a smile. "Done!"

"Lyla and I can follow the agents back to town to do damage control.", John said, as he looked at Roy.

"I'm glad you are ok man.", he said with a smile.

Roy stood, holding Thea's hand tightly in his. "Thank you guys for coming for me.", he said. Felicity walked over and hugged him tight.

"Sophie was insistent.", she teased. "I will always come for you.", she whispered to him. He hugged her back. "Me too.", was all he said.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times y'all. I had a lot of interruptions tonight so hopefully this did not come out awkward.
> 
> Enjoy!

Felicity stayed by Sophie's side gently stroking her her hair as she fell asleep. Her little girl had been through a lot today. But had been so strong. Leaning down she kissed her cheek, before she slipped out of the bed and stepped into the hall, closing the door behind her. She smiled when she glanced toward Roy's room. He and Thea had disappeared awhile ago, and Felicity was pretty sure they were enjoying some alone time together. As she walked back down the stairs she looked to see Oliver standing at the back door, a drink in hand. Handsome just did not do justice to the man that he had grown into, the one he had become.

Felicity walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. It had been a long and exhausting day, but she wanted nothing more than to spend some time with him.

Oliver turned slightly in her arms, and pulled her close, kissing her on the head.

"Is Sophie sleeping?", he asked looking down at her.

"Yes, she was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.", she said smiling softly.

Felicity took his hand, and started pulling him toward the stairs. "Why don't we go upstairs to your room.", she said as she tugged him along. Oliver leaned down to place his glass on the coffee table as they passed and he stopped. 

"Are you sure Felicity?", he asked.

It had been five years since they had been together. Five years of them changing and growing. Five years of being apart. But one thing had not changed. Her desire and love for this man. She placed her hands on his face and she smiled.

"It's been five years Queen. I am more than sure.", she said, and tugged his hand.

That was all that Oliver needed. He grabbed her hand and headed up the stairs. Oliver opened his door and pulled her into his room before closing the door and pushing her back against it kissing her hungrily, passionately, neither one wanting to wait any longer. Hands started removing clothes as they kissed with an intensity that rivaled when she was in heat. They both gasped for air when they parted to remove their shirts and then his mouth was back on hers insistent, hot, hard. Felicity moaned as she felt Oliver hands moving up her back. He made quick work of her bra, and she shoved it off of her arms, letting it fall to the floor. They both stopped for a moment and savored the feel of skin upon skin as their chests pressed together. Oliver growled at the feel of her breasts rubbing against him, and his hands quickly reached for her pants. They kicked off their shoes as they kissed while undoing their pants and Felicity kicked her pants to the side before helping him remove his own. Oliver turned her around and her hands moved to brace on the door as his green eyed gaze devoured her from head to foot. He slid his hands slowly down the curve of her back before he pulled her hips back to him and pushed his cock up against her ass. Felicity's legs almost gave out. Oliver slipped his fingers into the waistband of her panties and dragged them down her legs, before standing and removing his boxers. Felicity was so excited her body was throbbing and a whimper escaped her lips as he leaned down and kissed her shoulder and slid his lips down her back.

Felicity was becoming impatient and she turned in his arms, and pushed him back toward the bed. Oliver's legs hit the edge and he sat down as she crawled onto his lap. Felicity watched his face as she slowly rocked her hips against him, her wet core sliding long his hard cock. Oliver's hands gripped her hips and Felicity rose to her knees before she moved to just the right position and slid down onto him. They both moaned sharply as he filled her and she encased him. Then she started to move fast and hard. Every time she slammed down onto him he pushed up to meet her and they just stared into each other's eyes as their bodies met over and over. Their moans and whimpers played about the room, as Felicity rode him, and Oliver leaned forward taking her nipple in his mouth. She cried out softly as he tugged on it with his teeth and he grinned wickedly before moving to the other one.

They both felt a frisson of energy up their spine as they slowly climbed toward climax. Oliver's eyes did not leave hers for a second and as Felicity rode him quicker, faster, harder, and he pushed up into her deep causing her tumble over the edge, her body squeezing him in waves that made him close his eyes and hold her down onto him as he came inside of her. Oliver kissed her deeply as their bodies slowly came down and Felicity wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Oliver scooted back on the bed, taking her with him, and he settled against the headboard. He was still inside her and neither one wanted him to leave.

Felicity did not know how long they stayed that way, but at some point she dozed off, the feel of his body and her sexual release relaxing her. Oliver gently ran his fingers through her hair as he thought of how many years they lost, how much time, and how stupid he had been to ever had been with someone else. He would spend the rest of his life making it up to her and making sure she knew just how much he loved her. 

Felicity woke from her doze and kissed his lips softly, as she slid from his lap. "I wish I could stay here with you, but I need to be in my room in case Sophie wakes up.", she said as she nuzzled his neck. Oliver kissed her nose and she got up pulling her clothes on. 

"I want to you to move in here with me Felicity.", he said as he pulled on his boxers and then walked over and took her hands.

"I had to sleep without you for five years. I don't want to do that anymore."

Felicity smiled and kissed him gently. "We can talk more about this tomorrow."

She walked to the door and turned and look at him. "Goodnight Oliver. I love you."

"I love you too Felicity.", he said before she slipped out of the room.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short one but it got late, and I did not want to leave you guys hanging. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Felicity smiled as she saw Thea and Roy come down the stairs the next morning holding hands. The fact that Roy had found his Omega made her happy. She wanted _HIM_ to be happy, and by the smile on his face, she knew that he had found his other half.

She saw Oliver coming down the stairs a few minutes later and she watched him. She loved watching him. She loved everything about him.

"So, Thea and I have decided to head back to Star City today. We think you guys deserve some family time alone.", Roy said as he looked at Oliver and then at Felicity.

"You guys don't have to go.", she said. But deep down, she knew that she, Oliver and Sophie needed to have some family time. They needed to figure out where they were going from here.

Thea smiled at her. "Yes we do." She took Felicity's hands in hers. "You guys have been apart for five years. You need some time alone to figure out where you are going now that you are free to be a family."

They heard Sophie coming down the stairs and Thea hugged Felicity before running over and grabbing Sophie in a bear hug. "So, your Uncle Roy and I are going to head back home today. But I am going to have your Mommy and Daddy bring you by my place when you get home and you can spend the night and we will eat ice cream and have a dance party."

Sophie squealed and hugged Thea's neck. "Ok. And we can eat some popcorn?"

'Yep, and we will wear our pajamas.", Thea said laughing.

They all laughed as Sophie cheered and ran over to Roy. He picked her up and hugged her tight. “You take care of Aunt Thea.”, she said sternly.

“Yes Ma’am.”, he said. He kissed her cheek and set her down at the table.

They all sat down and ate some breakfast and then Thea and Roy headed upstairs to pack.

"So, what would my beautiful girls like to do today?" Oliver asked with a smile as he took his plate to the sink.

"Can we go fishing Daddy?", Sophie asked jumping up from her seat. Felicity crinkled her nose, but she laughed at the look on Sophie's face.

"Absolutely!", Oliver said with a grin, and then he looked at Felicity.

"I think I will take a book and read on the gazebo while you two enjoy your fishing. I can keep my eye on you two from there", she said, giving Oliver a kiss on the lips as she passed to place her dishes in the sink.

"Well Princess! Let's go.", Oliver said. Sophie took his hand and they headed out the back door as Felicity rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

Thea and Roy came down a few moments later and Felicity hugged them tight before she turned to Roy. "I love you.", she said. "I am so very glad that you and Thea found each other."

Roy smiled, "Me too!" They walked to the front door. "Call us when you guys are ready to head back and we will send a car for you." he said, before walking out to the car.

Felicity watched them drive off before she grabbed her book and headed down the path to the gazebo. She leaned against the railing, her smile wide as she watched Oliver teaching Sophie how to bait her hook. Sophie squealed and Felicity found herself laughing as Oliver ended up baiting the hook. He did that the rest of the day. Felicity made them sandwiches around lunch time and they ate together on the gazebo. Sophie was excited because she thought they were having a picnic. As the afternoon wore on, Felicity knew that she needed to talk to Oliver. They still have some things to work out and she wanted to do it before the evening was upon them.

"Sophie, why don't you take George over to the tree house and play. Mommy needs to talk to Daddy, ok?" Felicity said. Sophie smiled and grabbed her bear running to the tree house. It was becoming her favorite place.

Oliver frowned as he looked at Felicity. He was a little nervous, but he took her hand and they sat down on the bench.

"So last night I told you we would talk today about me moving into your room.", she said looking out over the water.

"Felicity, I don't just want you in my room, I want you and Sophie to move in with me when we get back to Star City.", he said, his eyes serious. "I want us to live together as a family."

Felicity looked at him softly. She wanted that too. Desperately. But she didn't want to rush things either.

"Oliver. We can move in with you, because I think it is important for Sophie to be with you. But I think we need to wait on me moving into your room.", she said hesitantly. She hoped he would not be mad.

Oliver's hand reached up and cupped her cheek and he kissed her lips softly. "I want nothing more than you to sleep in my room with me. But I can be patient. We can take things as slow as you want." Felicity grinned.

"Well it won't be that slow Queen. Now that I have had you again, I don't think I am going to be able to go too long without having you again.", she kissed him deeply and they both broke apart with a groan as they heard Sophie calling for them. Felicity grabbed Oliver's hand and dragged him toward the tree house. They both laughed as they ran to join her. They felt like a family already.


	27. Chapter 27

**Three Weeks Later**

Oliver paced in the living room nervously. Felicity had taken Sophie to Thea's for a sleep over and they were going to be alone for the first time in three weeks. He had made them reservations for dinner and changed into one of his nicest suits. He had flowers hidden behind his back and when Felicity walked in from the elevator, she stopped as the door closed behind her.

"Oliver why are you all dressed up and what are you holding behind your back?” she asked suspiciously. 

Oliver pulled the flowers from behind his back and held them out to her and Felicity laughed. Despite the fact that he was a big, strong Alpha male, Oliver could be a mush when it came to her and Sophie. Felicity took the flowers and gave him a small kiss.

"Oh they are beautiful!” she said heading toward the kitchen.

Oliver followed her and took the flowers from her. "I will put these in some water; you go change into something nice. I am taking you to dinner."

Felicity looked at him in surprise before she grinned and hurried down the hall. She stood looking in her closet trying to figure out what to wear. Oliver had bought her some clothes for her to look for a job, but they had not had a lot of opportunities to go out. She finally settled on a red sleeveless dress with a zipper in the back that went from the top of the dress all the way to the bottom of the skirt. It hugged her curves nicely and she matched it with a new pair of red shoes that she had just bought. She grinned because Oliver had not seen them yet. Brushing out her hair, she freshened up her make-up and then headed back down the hall. 

Oliver heard her coming toward him and all the breath left his lungs. She looked stunning. Oliver walked over to her and stared down at her. 

"You look beautiful!” he said.

"You look very handsome tonight Oliver.” she said and walked over to get her purse. Oliver's knees about buckled when he saw the zipper in the back and his eyes drifted down to her shoes.  _Jesus!!_ Maybe they should just stay in tonight since they had the apartment all to themselves. 

Felicity turned back to him and rolled her eyes playfully when she read his mind. "You’re taking me out Queen.” she said.

Oliver looked disappointed and she walked over and whispered playfully in his ear. "But you behave during dinner and you can unzip this dress when you get home."

Oliver grabbed her hand and dragged her to the elevator as she laughed.

They arrived at the restaurant and Oliver opened her door, placing his hand at her back as the valet took the car. It was a new restaurant that had just opened and Felicity knew the wait list was already a month in advance.

"How did you get us in here?” she whispered as they waited for the hostess to seat them.

"That is my secret Miss Smoak.", he said with a wink.

Oliver guided her to the back, and they were seated at a table with candlelight and fresh flowers in the center. Felicity saw the matched the ones he had given her and she looked at him in awe. He must have planned them. Oliver held her seat for her before taking a seat next to her. He ordered them some red wine and as they looked at the menu, Felicity sneaked a glance at him. She loved the way the candlelight played across his face, and she had to tear her eyes away to figure out what she was going to order. They laughed and talked about Sophia as they ate, and Felicity found her eyes watering. There had been so many nights she had lain in her cot, dreaming of a night like this, ordinary with just her and him. Oliver saw the tears in her eyes and he took her hand. 

"Felicity are you ok?” he asked, his thumb gently caressing the back of her hand.

"I'm just happy. The years that Waller was holding me I would have dreams of being with you like this...it seems surreal.” she said softly.

Oliver lifted her hand to his lips and then gave her an intense look, the flash of green in his eyes holding her captive. "The night that you disappeared Felicity, I had all our friends at Big Belly Burger because there was something I wanted to do. Something I wanted to ask you. And when you did not show up, my whole flipped on its axis."

Felicity's eyes widened as Oliver slid to his knee beside her. "Felicity Megan Smoak? I have loved you from the moment I met you. You changed my life in a million different ways and have given me the most beautiful daughter that I could ever have imagined. I love you. I will always love you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Lifting the lid Felicity gasped as she saw a three carat princess cut solitaire. "I bought this to ask you to marry me that night."

Tears spilled from Felicity's eyes. "You kept it all these years?"

"I couldn't get rid of it.", he said. "Felicity Megan Smoak. Will you marry me?"

Felicity's smile lit up the room as she nodded her head, "Yes!!!!!"

Oliver smiled back at her as he slipped the ring on her finger, and then leaned forward and kissed her softly.

Felicity laughed as he sat back down in his seat, they heard applause from around the room and Felicity blushed as Oliver beamed.

"I can't wait to tell Sophie.” Felicity said, looking at the ring. She glanced at Oliver and gave him a sexy smile. "Well Mr. Queen. You have been VERY good."

Oliver's eyebrow raised and then he caught her meaning. He signaled immediately for the check and paid it promptly before taking her hand and dragging her out of the restaurant. Felicity laughed slightly embarrassed but Oliver did not care. He wanted to get her home now!!

Oliver had her in his arms as soon as they stepped into the elevator and Felicity pressed against him with a wicked smile. They had the whole night to themselves and she was looking forward to waking up in his arms in the morning. Oliver maneuvered her to his bedroom, and once inside he turned her back to him, his eyes sliding down the zipper. He had been seeing that damn zipper all evening and now he was going to conquer it. He placed a soft kiss to her shoulder as his fingers grabbed the zipper and slid it slowly down. Felicity felt goose bumps break out all along her skin as his breath caressed her neck. He stepped back as the zipper reached the bottom, and dress parted beneath his hands. Felicity put her arms to her side and let the dress fall to the floor as her breathing quickened. Her body was on fire and her eyes glowed green as she felt her Alpha press up against her back, his lips skimming from her neck up to her ear. 

Oliver gently turned her around and his green gaze drifted down her body, his pulse racing. Her Omega scent was strong as her body became aroused and Oliver's hands drifted up to cup her face. He kissed her forehead and down over her eyes before his lips teased her, barely touching, just ghosting along each one before he pressed a kiss to her neck. Felicity shivered as she smelled his Alpha scent calling to her and she pushed his suit coat off before making quick work of his tie and shirt. As she pushed his shirt off his shoulders, she started placing kisses on his chest, moving from one pec to the other, her teeth nipping his skin as she moved across. Her hands slid down to his abs and as her fingers skimmed along the waistband of his pants, she felt his stomach muscles contract. She grinned as she scraped her nails across them and got the same response.

"Minx!” Oliver growled into her ear, before he reached around and undid her bra. It joined their clothes on the floor and Felicity's hands went into his hair as he leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth. He held her hips still as she sucked and swirled his tongue around it, and her head fell back, her hands tugging on his hair. He teased and slowly moved to the other breast and Felicity tugged his hair again, before he moved up and kissed her with masterful ease. Felicity's hands gripped his pants and she undid his belt, pulling it out before she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pushing them down his legs. Oliver toed out of his shoes and pushed his pants to the side, his erection tenting is boxers and making Felicity's body ache. They lazily kissed and touched each other, neither one wanting to hurry things. They wanted to enjoy the moment, to feel each other and to connect on a multitude of levels.

Oliver turned her around and pushed her back onto the bed. Felicity pulled herself back as Oliver crawled up after her like a lion stalking its prey. He was all male Alpha right now and it thrilled Felicity to her very core. He gripped her panties and tugged them down her legs before throwing them behind him, and then he reached down and pushed off his boxers. Felicity's eyes widened with lust and she licked her lips. Oliver moved up her body, and placed his hips between her legs as he rocked against her and kissed her deeply. Their moans and sighs echoed off the walls as their touching and stroking of one another became intense, almost frantic. Oliver ripped his lips away and moved to grab a condom when Felicity grabbed his wrist. 

"Oliver no. I want to feel YOU, please." Felicity pulled him back to her, her hands gripping his shoulders.

"Are you sure Felicity?” he asked, unsure. 

She leaned up and kissed him with a hunger that had them both gasping. "Yes!"

Oliver moved his body back over her, his cock pressing against her center. Felicity moved her hips just right and Oliver slowly slid inside of her. They both let out a moan of pleasure as he stayed still, enjoying the feel of her around him before he moved. His thrusts were slow but deep and Felicity's hips met him as they joined over and over and over. The slowness of his thrusts was slowly stoking her desire and she felt her body start to tingle as he moved. The each kissed along the other’s shoulders and necks, and Oliver let his teeth dance along her bite mark, and as their passion rose and their movements quickened, they both bit down, spiraling over the edge into an orgasm so strong, that they didn't know where one started or the other ended. As Oliver's body emptied into her, she held him to her tight, both trembling and shaking. 

Oliver's head fell to her chest and she stroked his hair. "You realize that we might have just conceived a little brother or sister for Sophie.", he said teasing.

Felicity looked at him, her eyes serious, and her love shining bright. "I know!” she smiled knowingly.


	28. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who took this journey with me. The response to this story was amazing and I have enjoyed every comment and every theory. I hope you follow me to my next fic, and I adore you all. 
> 
> Enjoy!

** The Next Morning **

Felicity stretched deliciously as she slowly woke, and feeling the hard body next to her she snuggled closer. Her eyes drifted to the ring on her finger and she grinned. They were engaged. Felicity kissed Oliver's shoulder as she slipped out of the bed and pulled on his shirt before heading to the kitchen. She started a pot of coffee as she heard the elevator ding an arrival. Felicity walked over to the monitor and seeing it was Thea and Sophie, she buzzed them up. Running to the bedroom, she threw on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, and then hurried into Oliver's room and shook him awake.

"Oliver wake up!! Sophie is home.” she said smiling and kissing all over his face. 

Oliver groaned as he turned over, and he grabbed her, trying to pull her down in the bed. 

"Nope Mr.!! Get dressed! We have some news to share with your sister and our daughter.” she said before kissing him soundly on the mouth and then running back to the living room.

"Good Morning!” she said as Sophie ran over and gave her a big hug. "Mommy! Guess what? Aunt Thea and I ate popcorn, and danced in our pajamas, and watched cartoons, and....” Felicity smiled at Thea as Sophie rambled. She stopped talking and squealed when Oliver walked into the living room, and she ran over as he picked her up in his arms and kissed her cheek. She started her story over, and Felicity waved Thea into the kitchen for some coffee.

"Oliver and I have some news for you and Sophie!” she said, grabbing her hand and pulling her back into the living room. Thea laughed as she tried not to spill her coffee and they all took a seat in the living room. Oliver placed Sophie on his lap as Felicity sat next to him, and they shared a look before Felicity smiled at Sophie.

"So Sophie, Mommy and Daddy have some good news for you. How would you like to be a flower girl?” she grinned. Thea's hand covered her mouth in excitement as Sophie looked at her puzzled.

"Whose getting married Mommy?"

"Your Daddy and I.", Felicity said, looking up at Oliver. He was staring at them both, his expression soft and so full of love that green was glowing gently around the corners of his eyes.

Sophie looked up at Oliver. "We are going to be a real family?” she asked, her eyes twinkling.

"A real family.” he said softly.

Sophie threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, and Felicity felt her throat tighten with tears as she looked at them.

"Santa answered my Christmas prayer.” Sophie said smiling brightly. 

Thea walked over and gave them a big hug and a kiss. "I cannot wait to tell Roy.” she said.

** The Wedding **

Oliver stood nervously at the altar, John and Roy by his side as the music started. He looked toward the door as it opened and a smile of love curved his lips as he saw Sophie, beautiful in her white lace dress, start down the aisle throwing rose petals as she walked, Lyla walking behind her. She smiled at everyone and when she got to Oliver she stopped and looked at him.

"How did I do Daddy?” she stage whispered.

"Beautifully.", he said, as Lyla grabbed her shoulders, guiding her over to stand next to her.

Oliver adjusted his tie when he saw Thea walk down the aisle, and he grinned at Roy as her eyes went straight to him. Roy and Thea had gotten engaged a month before, and Oliver winked at her as she passed. She and Roy were perfect for each other.

Oliver heard the music change and he looked toward the front door, his jaw dropping. Felicity stood in the doorway, looking beautiful in a long, white lace dress. The top was sleeveless and hugged her body to the waist before flaring out to a skirt that gently brushed the floor. Her mother glowed beside her and as they started down the aisle, Oliver could not keep his eyes off of Felicity. Their eyes remained locked and Felicity's heart was pounding as she looked at Oliver in his tux. He was breathtakingly handsome.

Felicity's Mom smiled through tears as she gave her hand to Oliver, and the service began. When they time for vows came, Oliver motioned for Sophie to join them. There was not a dry eye in the place as Oliver spoke from the heart about his love for Felicity and Sophie. Everyone in the room could see that they were his world, and as Felicity recited her vows to him, one line caught everyone's attention, including Oliver.

"And with the addition coming to our family, I know our love will only grow...."

Oliver's eyes widened. "Addition to our family?"

Felicity nodded before she leaned down to Sophie. "Sophie, how would you feel about a baby brother or sister?"

Sophie squealed and Felicity stood up, her eyes going to Oliver's face. He had tears in his eyes and as they exchanged rings and the minister concluded the service, Oliver picked Sophie up in his arms, and pulled Felicity to him, kissing her sweetly on the lips. They were now a family, and they had a baby on the way. His heart was overflowing. They walked through the church to cheers as Sophie waved to everyone, and Oliver held them both close. He was going to never let them go.


End file.
